


Chasing You

by wonderfuloz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blank Period, Canon Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, NaruHina - Freeform, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Post-War, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfuloz/pseuds/wonderfuloz
Summary: It's been two years since she confessed, and he hasn't given her an answer since. She decides its best to move on, even if it leaves a hole in her heart, but how can she if he wont let her?Post War, Events of "The Last" never happened but other wise follows canon.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	1. Forgetting You

**Author's Note:**

> HI
> 
> Im new to writing and this will be a multi-chapter story. Basically I'm going for a slowburn, eventual smut story-with plot, so yeah.

Two years have passed since the war ended. Three years since her confession. She told herself at the beginning of the year that she wouldn't torture herself like this anymore, just as she had the previous years...it was the same thing every year with her, and it's becoming annoying. Her feelings for him felt like a burden to her, a heavy weight on her chest that's not letting her breathe. She told herself year after year that she needed to move on, to drop it, to just let it go.

Yet she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. He was her light, a beam of sunshine that faded away the darkness in her life. He was the motivation that kept her going. His words of encouragement, the boisterous laughs that could be heard from a mile away, the eternal promise of becoming Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki was everything that screamed "Naruto" and she loved every inch of him.

How could she not love him? How could she, Hinata Hyuga, ever try to forget him?

How could she not love those cerulean blue eyes that radiate such intensity and reflect mischief? His golden blonde hair was cut short now, in a way where it made him look more mature. The baby fat in his face was gone but maybe not so much in the cheeks, and his jawline was sharp. His trademark whiskers that lined each cheek. The way his broad shoulders complemented his strong physique, and Kami, his sun-kissed muscles were so nice from endless training throughout the years that included his bandage wrapped prosthetic. The new mission gear also added a little flavor to his look, at least in her opinion.

He was just so perfect. The type of perfect to have no type of flaws whatsoever. She once told him that he was perfect when they were having lunch together at Ichiraku's one summer afternoon. Together they sat at the countertop, eating their freshly served pork miso Ramen while Naruto was telling her about his recent mission.

" _Yeah, and then I accidentally spilled tea into Temari's lap! And then she bitch-slapped me...but get this-Gaara actually laughed! It wasn't a big laugh but like one of those low chuckles that Neji used to do, y'know?"_

She loved how comfortable they were with each other to the point that when Neji's name was brought up, the air around them would still be the same and full of warmth. She loved his verbal tic, the phrase that's embedded into his vocabulary for as long as she could remember. Before she could stop herself, the words slipped from her tongue.

" _You're amazing, Naruto-kun."_

Naruto stopped talking and just stared at her.

And then she realized what she said. Her face paled, and horror struck her eyes as she quickly turned her face so he wouldn't see her turn red from embarrassment. He mumbled a quick, although confused "thanks" and continued on with his story as if nothing ever happened. Hinata was thankful that he was humble enough to pay no mind to her complement. She'd be too embarrassed to explain herself if he would've asked what she meant by that, but what did she expect to happen? It's not like he would ask her to elaborate, simply because he is Naruto. He wouldn't think anything of it, because he only sees her as a _friend_. A slip up of words with an underlying meaning would simply fly over his head, because he has never seen her in that way, and unfortunately, will never.

Of course she knew this already, he would never see her in _that_ way. She's certain of it. There were times that she had been hopeful, but they were disregarded completely. She contemplated if he really knew what love was, if all those years of him being alone altered his perception of the true definition of love.

_Did he know the difference between loving ramen and loving a person?_

At least that's what Sakura questioned, but deep down she had a feeling that he did know the difference; his infatuation with Sakura could pertain to that alone. This made the Hyuga envy her, and she hated feeling this way towards such a close comrade.

Sakura has been one of her dearest friends since the academy days; they basically grew up together, as did everyone else who belonged to Konoha's 11. Envying her was just wrong to Hinata, but how could she not? Soft pink hair that resemble cherry blossoms, emerald green eyes that revealed her strong nature, and most of all her bold personality that expressed the assertiveness her voice possessed. She was the strongest Kunoichi now, and nobody dared to mess with her (the exception being Ino). Though just because she envied her, didn't mean she wasn't satisfied with herself.

Hinata laid sprawled out on her bed in her casual clothing; an oversized lavender sweater that covered her pink top, a frilly white long skirt to cover her legs, with of course, leggings underneath. She was a little bit on the modest side, but then again she didn't like showing off her body.

She knew she was a favorite amongst Konoha men, at least that was what Sakura and Ino would say, so she wasn't really insecure. But what she couldn't understand was that if men all around her thought she was beautiful, then why couldn't she get that one person's attention? What about her didn't make the cut for him?

She has to constantly remind herself that she is enough. She doesn't want Naruto to be the reason that she isn't enough, because she is.

She accomplished things that she couldn't. She proved to the clan that she wasn't weak, and she proved her leadership skills during the war.

A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts.

"Um, come in."

The door creaked open just a little bit, and Ko peaked her head inside.

"Sakura-chan is waiting outside for you. She said something about meeting friends at Yakiniku Q?"

Ko watches Hinata perk up from her bed.

She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she forgot about tonight's outing. She thanked Ko and hurried out of her room, quickly slipping on her sandals, rushing out of the Hyuga Estate to meet Sakura outside the gates.

"Sorry I'm late, you didn't have to come and get me, Sakura-chan," Hinata muttered nervously. Sakura nods in understanding.

"It's okay, really! But you got a couple of us worried that you wouldn't show up! A few volunteered to go get you, including Naruto." Sakura wriggled her eyebrows.

 _Then why isn't he here?_ Hinata shook her head at the impertinent thought. She was thankful that Sakura came to get her.

The two Shinobi started off from the Main House, walking into the direction of downtown Konoha. The night air was crisp against her face, and she could see goosebumps appearing on Sakura's arms. It was a cool night, after all.

She also noticed her toned muscles underneath her olive skin. Sakura had a nice athletic build to her Hinata noted.

"You're probably wondering why he isn't here," the medic smirked. "Well, I specifically wanted to talk to you about something, so I told them I was checking in at the hospital for a quick second."

She knew where this conversation was going. Many of her friends would try to persuade Hinata into making a move on Naruto, but it never worked out in the end. She didn't know why they kept pestering her about it after all these years if things were going to be the same as usual between them. They would remind her that he was a 'blockhead' and was too dense to understand the so-called _connection_ they had between them.

She knew there was no connection between them. It was just a platonic relationship between two friends, and it was going to stay that way, no matter how much she hated it.

"Oh, well I-"

"You know his birthday is coming up right?" Sakura interrupts.

How could she not forget? October 10th, Naruto's birthday, and the anniversary of the Fourth Shinobi War.

"You got anything planned that day? Sai and I were thinking about taking him out to this fancy new restaurant that was recently built across town for a little get together. Maybe you could join us?" Sakura smiles.

Hinata thinks about the request. "I don't want to intrude or anything-"

"You're not intruding if I invited you."

"That's true, but isn't this a team seven thing? He's eating out with his team on his birthday. I think it's best if I don't come this time." Hinata politely declines.

"I knew you were going to say that. So...instead of coming with us, why don't you meet him after at his place?"

_What?_

"You know, wish him a happy birthday, give him a small gift, and you could be off with your day! No biggie." Sakura urges on. Well...when she put it that way, she could do that. She tried to give him a gift all the previous years, but her anxiety said no. Maybe this year, after finally acknowledging that their relationship won't go anywhere further than just being friends, she could give him a small gift, and thank him for always being Naruto Uzumaki.

No, she wont profess her undying love for him. She will thank him. For being her friend. No matter how much it hurts.

"You know what, that does sound like a good idea Sakura-chan. I'll do it," Hinata smiles, nodding her head in determination.

"That's the spirit! Let's talk about what you could get him! Maybe some flowers? I don't even think guys would care about that...maybe Ichiraku coupons? Or what about..," as Sakura continued on with potential gift options, Hinata's mind slowly started to drift, her thoughts centered around the Uzumaki.

They continued their walk, passing by food stands and outlet stores. The street lights were bright, people were out and about and the nightlife was alive. They were close to their destination.

She's going to see him again, just like all the other times that she saw him. It's a regular outing with friends, so it's not like she's going to be alone with him. She's been on lunch dates with him before, nothing too special because they were just ramen dates between two comrades. So she reminds herself that this will be like every other time when they all finally get to hang out with each other again. It'll be fine.

"Earth to Hinata!" Sakura called out to the Hyuga.

"Oh, sorry Sakura-Chan," Hinata said softly, "I didn't recall the last thing you said."

"It's fine," Sakura reassured as they approached the restaurant, "but we should hurry up and run in. I'm starving!"

Soon enough, Hinata and Sakura made it in and walked up to the table with all of their friends seated around it. But the two noticed that the group's food hadn't been served to them yet, and Hinata noticed an empty seat right across from Naruto. Seated at the table, on Naruto's side sat Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, and Lee on the far end. On the other side sat Kiba, Shino, Ino and now sakura, with an empty seat right across from Naruto.

"Hey Hinata! We thought you would never show up, y'know?," Naruto said cheerfully. She slightly blushed at his kindness.

"Yeah, we had to hold off on ordering," Choji puts his hand across his grumbling stomach.

"You're always hungry you nitwit!" Ino scolded and then with a swift change in attitude, she smiled towards the Hyuga, patting to the seat right next to her, "Hinata! Come join us, take the seat right across from Naruto. You know, the only other seat option."

Kiba snickered while Shikamaru rolled his eyes. The shadow user was probably done with all of their antics, although he would never show it, he was slightly amused. Akumaru could be seen in the corner of the enclosed space taking a nap.

 _Typical._ Hinata took a seat at the table and everyone resumed their small conversations. On Naruto's right were Tenten and Lee, whilst on the left were Shikmaru and Choji on the far end. From across the table, on Hinata's right was Kiba and Shino, while on the left were Ino and Sakura. She sat in between her friends, which she didn't really like. Especially being right across from Naruto, the situation made her nervous. Were they all expecting her to converse with him? What if she wanted to talk to Lee, or Choji even?

"Where were you anyway? You had us waiting, Hinata. Honestly hun if you wanted us to walk with you just say something next time," Ino said.

"I'm sorry Ino.." How could she tell them that she was sulking in bed, drowning in her thoughts? "I'll be on time next time," she gave her a reassuring smile.

The food was eventually here and they all dug in, and Choji as usual, was hogging the majority of the meat. Of course everyone knew how much he liked to eat, but Kiba wasn't having it. "Hey fa-" Shikamaru quickly kicked his shin. That put an end to things that could have escalated quickly.

"Fuck that hurts," Kiba hunches over, his arms ducking under the table to cradle his now bruised shin.

"What Kiba means, Choji," Shino begins, "is that you're taking all of the meat for yourself. Do you mind sharing it with the rest of us, so we can have some meat as well?"

"Yeah, what Shino said... _agh_ damn that hurts," Kiba groaned out, shooting darts into Shikamaru's eyes, who simply rolled his own.

"Oh...well ask the other end if there are some more left, the quality of this meat is quite nice tonight!" Choji mused.

Now Kiba was angry.

"I'll show you the quality of my fists if ya' don't start sharing you hear me?!" Kiba bellowed.

That was enough of that conversation. Hinata wasn't feeling all that hungry anyways. It was always a good night with her friends. She even got a small conversation with Naruto in, which was a plus. She looked around and noticed that everyone was enjoying themselves. She snuck a quick glance at Naruto. He was talking to Lee about training. It kind of sounded like a debate about who was better in taijutsu. She then tuned in on what the girls were talking about.

"...You guys just don't know how romantic Sai can be! He gave me pink roses and calla lilies, _meaning_ that he appreciates me and thinks that I'm beautiful! Isn't he just so romantic? Honestly I couldn't be any luckier to have such a _man…_ " Ino sighed dreamily.

Great, they were talking about boys...and love. Hinata rested her cheek on her hand, her eyes involuntarily looking in Naruto's direction. He was now yelling at Kiba about the _fang over fang_ jutsu he used every time, and then Kiba attacked him for spamming rasengans, which then escalated into the boys arguing over who could beat who in taijutsu, with an annoyed Shikamaru caught in the middle of it, and of course, Choji stuffing his face.

She decides to tune back in with the girls.

"Who needs a man when you could improve your training?" Tenten remarked. _Uh oh_.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous! Admit it!" Ino bit back.

Tenten stuck up her hands in self defense. "I mean I never said anything bad about your sappy relationship. If you're happy, you're happy I guess. But I mean like, so many men are sexist and have this mentality that all Kunoichi thought about are being in a relationship, sometimes I feel like we're feeding into that stereotype" the weapon mistress sighed.

 _Huh? Is that what most men think about..._ Hinata shook her head. Certainly that couldn't be true, can it?

"Oh get that bullshit out of here!" Ino argued. "Us Kunoichi can think about whatever and _whoever_ we want, whenever we want! Who are men to go around and judge what us women want? Well I'll tell you...men who have no lives. They are all power hungry anyways, and we can beat their asses any day." The Yamanaka finishes. Hinata thinks that's a good point.

"Oh take it easy _Ino-pig_ , Tenten is only stating what half of Konoha think is true, and this is why we break those stereotypes to prove them wrong" Sakura chided, crossing her arms.

"Not the _forehead_ whose man hasn't been home in _decades_ telling me what men think about other women!" Ino dared.

Sakura's eyes bulged out of her head. "Take that back or I'll make you!"

And Hinata thought that was enough of that conversation. She tuned out, thinking about what Tenten said earlier.

She knows that she fits into that stereotype. Hell, Naruto at one point was all she can think about. She was weak back then, and she needed an outlet, an escape from the harshness of her clan. That's when Naruto came along, and it all started from there. When he saw her outside running in the snow alone and took her back home. Or when he saved her from those bullies, hurting himself in the process. Her love for him could never disappear, and it was annoying. It wasn't because she found him annoying, but because it's a one-sided love. She was getting nothing out of it but a friendship, and she was really grateful of course, but it was annoying because she wanted more.

For the third time that night, she took another sneaky glance at him, only to be met with cerulean blue eyes.

He was staring right at her.

She turned a crimson red and averted her gaze. She'd been caught red handed!

However she didn't expect that. Why is he looking at her? Did she have something on her face? She slowly lifted her gaze to make eye contact again, and he's still looking at her, albeit with a confused face now.

"You okay Hinata? Your face is kinda red..." Naruto says warily.

As if he wasn't just staring at her!

"Y-yeah, yeah, I-I'm good! Nothing wrong over here, Naruto-kun!" She waved her hands frantically. _What the hell?_ She hasn't stuttered in ages. What is he doing to her? She felt like rolling in dough and staying trapped there forever. Fortune favors the brave, and yet here she is cowering like a chicken in front of him!

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as if he didn't believe her, "if you say so..."

She can't let the conversation end like this. To her left, Sakura and Ino were still arguing. Lee and Tenten seem to be in a dispute about Gai Sensei. To her right, Kiba and the rest were in a fixed conversation. Okay, she can do this- it'll be a piece of cake. Like a piece of a sweet cinnamon bun. It would be just like all the other times they hung out with each other. So she mustered up the little courage she had left.

"How is your night going so far?" _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ That was all that she could come up with?

"It's going great so far! The food was good, not better than Ichiraku's, but I'm enjoying myself y'know? Being with all of you again is fun" Naruto comments.

Hinata nodded, "yes, it's been a couple a weeks since we all hung out, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, but once this is all over, we'll go back to our regular lives."

 _?_ "Regular lives?" Hinata questioned, "Isn't this a part of our everyday life, I mean um...we usually hang out with each other- u-um, I mean all of us do! But we see each other almost most of the time anyway."

"Well yeah, but being a Shinobi, it means that we are expected to risk our lives for anything. To fight and protect our home, we have to constantly strive to get stronger, to live up to our ninja way." Naruto shot a genuine smile her way.

What a beautiful boy he is. Hinata smiles at this.

"Also we see each other when we're partners on missions, so that's a plus." The jinchuriki adds in.

"That's also true" Hinata softly chuckles. She watches how his face contorts into deep thought. She looked for the tiny creases in his forehead, to the way his eyes crinkle. She admired the way his tan skin contrasted with his golden hair. What a beautiful boy indeed.

"Wanna train with me sometime? It seems like I've never sparred with you before." Naruto comments after some time. "It'll be fun?" He adds a hopeful smile.

He wants to train. With her.

"Awe come on Hinata, it'll be fun!" Naruto bribes. "I don't bite if that's what you're wondering!"

Hinata looked down, pretending to think about it. She didn't want to respond too fast, she needed to play it cool.

"Unless you want me to."

_Huh?_

Did she hear that correctly? Her eyes shot up in an instance. "What?"

"So is that a yes or a no?" Naruto continues.

Of course she can never turn him down. So she agrees. "It's a yes for me, Naruto-kun" she smiles.

"Cool! By the way, do you happen to-"

" _Ino-pig_ when do you ever have the time in your entire life to not be the way you are? You should take some time off and save all of us the stress." Sakura called out.

"In the words of my lovely boyfriend Sai, 'shut up, _ugly,'_ " Ino smirked. The vein on Sakura's head grew bigger by the second. Lee and Tenten watched in amusement as if they were watching the next big blockbuster in the movie theatre. Everyone else just sighed when they heard their bantering.

"Alright I think this is our cue to leave everyone" Shikamaru sighs as he starts to get up. Everyone nodded in agreement and started to prepare their leave. Outside the restaurant, Sakura and Ino shoot daggers into each other's eyes before they part ways. However before Sakura fully left, Hinata noticed that she whispered something in Naruto's ear. He looked at her confused, mumbled something, and then was soon threatened by what looked to be a fist Sakura was holding.

Soon afterwards, Naruto came jogging her way. "Hey, mind if I join you?"

Although she would've liked it if Naruto came on his own account, she silently thanked Sakura and decided it would be nice to walk back with him alone. Just him and her.

"Not at all," she smiles.

As the two up to down the street, the nightlife has since quieted down into a blissful and calm night. The starry sky looking down upon them, twinkling in all directions.

"I love it when the stars are out" Naruto starts, "It's very pretty, y'know?"

"Yeah, it is." She turned to look up at him, watching him as he watched the sky. His blue eyes in the moonlight looked a sky blue, and it was electrifying. Butterflies formed in her stomach as she looked away, a light blush dusting across her cheeks.

She noticed that the wind started to pick up, and it blew a harsh, cold breeze right their way. She also noticed that Naruto was not wearing a jacket. He could get sick like this.

Hinata grew concerned. "Naruto, where is your jacket?"

He was wearing orange joggers and a white t-shirt, however his usual grey sweater was nowhere in sight. She zipped her sweater all the way up to her chin and stuffed her hands deeply in her pockets. It was seriously cold out here.

"Yeah, I was pretty stupid for leaving it at home." She didn't think he was stupid.

"Next time I won't let my guard down like this, y'know," he shuddered. The temperature was dropping with each step they took. She felt bad now, having him walk her home like this.

"Naruto, you don't have to fully walk me home, I can get there on my own. I-It's c-cold outside," Hinata's teeth chattered. "I want y-you inside warm and s-safe, especially with t-this type of w-weather."

She could hear his teeth chattering as well, and a low chuckle came from his throat. Hinata could see his breath in the night air, as if smoke was coming out of his mouth.

"You sound like Iruka Sensei," the Uzumaki commented, because he didn't have parents to tell him to stay inside during cold nights. Right.

"I'm gonna be alright, Hinata, you don't have to worry about me y'know?" He reassures.

"B-but I do, N-Naruto-kun," she chattered out. It's freezing out here to cry out loud. "Y-you can c-catch a cold in t-this weather!" She saw his apartment coming up in her peripheral vision. "L-look, your a-apartment is right t-there! It was n-nice seeing you, Naruto-kun!"

As they reached his apartment they paused. Hinata was waiting for him to go inside, but he wasn't moving! "Naruto-kun-"

She saw him make a hand sign, and a clone appeared out of thin air.

"Okay, I'm gonna listen to you, because I always do y'know," he flashed a cheesy smile. "However I'm not gonna leave you out here alone to suffer. Alright, off with you two!"

The clone swept Hinata off her feet and carried her bridal style. In a flash, the clone activated his bijuu mode. His speed was incredible as he flew through Konoha's streets, and just like that, they were at the Hyuga Compound in an instance. He put her down gently on her feet as Hinata quickly tried to figure out what had just transpired. He deactivated his mode and threw a quick smile at her.

"I'll be waiting for that spar, but until then, I'll see you later Hinata!" Then the clone disappeared, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun."

She entered the Hyuga Estate and was greeted by Ko. After taking off her shoes, she started to walk towards her room.

She couldn't help but to think of the events that transpired tonight. Nothing big happened, of course. But it was the smallest interactions with him that made her not want to give up. Though it was weird, because he is like this way with everyone, she couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe…

There she goes again with the wishful thinking. They had a friendly conversation about sparring with one another and now she thinks of the impossible.

This is what normal teammates do, what normal friends do. This spar with one another, because why not. They are both Shinobi after all, so what difference does it make?

Once she reaches her room, she closes her door and starts to Andres. She looks at herself in the mirror, checking out her figure he thinks about the type of girls that Naruto likes. Does he like girls on the slimmer side, or does he like them on the bigger side? Does he like girls with long and dark hair? Or does he like the short and light hair..

Another sigh as she changes into her night clothes. After taking care of her personal hygiene, she walks over to a full sized bed and falls into it. She tries to sleep, but her thoughts keep her awake. She looks out the window and gazes at the stars.

She just couldn't seem to let him go, no matter how hard she tried. She knew she could never let him go, to never forget her love for him. Yet she also knows the pain that comes with it. _A love that's not reciprocated…_

It would've been easier if he would just brush her aside. If he would've just told her that his night was fine, and avoided her from there. If he would just have some type of backbone, and tell her if she was just being a nuisance in his life. She wishes for him to be straight up with her, and at least tell her directly that he does not have feelings for her. It wouldn't hurt as much as it does now, at least that's what she told herself. Because she would rather be confronted with the painful truth, instead of a sweet lie.


	2. Ramen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this one is kinda long but whatever. Aslo, in my previous chapter I mentioned that Ko is a girl...no he is not lol. SO ignore that small detail. But yah. enjoy.

He woke up to the sound of knocking on his front door. Each knock was persistent, getting louder by the second.

He was in his living room, having accidentally fallen asleep on his couch. He spent the entire night looking through scrolls and documents pertaining to his Hokage studies. It was all very tiring, but nonetheless, he had to keep pushing.

His limbs were sprawled out all over the place, and the awkward position he was in was all but comfortable.

Taking a deep yawn, he dragged himself off the couch. He was tired, hungry, and just wanted to go back to sleep.

After stumbling over a couple of scrolls, he made a beeline towards the door.

Feeling the unwelcomed stranger's chakra signature, Naruto let out an annoyed sigh. He could hear the muffled 'boss' along with the constant banging on the other side of the door. Maybe if he didn't answer, he'll probably go away…

"Boss I know you're in there!" Konohamaru shouts.

Yawning, he opens the door and the Sarutobi eyes him in a questionable manner. "Did you forget that you started taijutsu demonstrations today? Ya' know, at the academy? One of the Sensei's told me to come and get you."

Demonstrations...today?

_Fuck!_

He thought that was next week!

"Did you just wake up? You look like shit by the way." Konohamaru adds in.

Naruto berates himself at his forgetfulness. He stands there awkwardly, scratches his neck, and looks the teen his eyes.

"I actually forgot...can you tell them I'll be there in a few minutes? And don't mention the sleeping part."

"Yeah whatever you say boss..."

After Konohamaru left, he quickly freshens up and changes into his uniform.

Gods he was hungry, but it'll have to wait. He was already late as it is.

He heads out, leaping throughout the buildings in the village. Konoha was busy as usual, with new businesses, on-going construction and a new wave of citizens that were constantly moving in. The fire nation was growing, and it was moving towards an innovative future.

It was all thanks to the Sixth Hokage; Kakashi-sensei paved the way for new possibilities, expanding trade routes and creating more alliances amongst smaller nations. Konoha was becoming more modern, thanks to the advancement with technology as well.

One day, he will be put in his Sensei's position, managing an entire country by himself. Of course Shikamaru will be there, but he found himself marveling about the differences he could make, or how one mistake could impact the country as a whole.

He pushes the thought aside. He can think about the future later.

Along the way his favorite restaurant catches his eye; Ichiraku Ramen in all of its glory. It looked so inviting, it was basically teasing him at this point. He stops his movement, his stomach growls with hunger.

_Maybe just a few minutes more…_

"Hey boss!"

_What the hell? Did Konohamaru already..?_

He looks over to where the sound came from. The teen was leaping his way towards him already. _Well that was fast._

"Konohamaru, you stopped by the academy already? What did they say, are they upset with me?" Naruto questions him.

"Well you see, I didn't go straight to the academy when you told me to."

_What?_

"Then what did you do?!" Naruto was on the verge of panicking. If he was going to be Hokage one day, he can't be showing up late to important events! It's not like teaching students certain moves was important, but his point still stands!

"Well, I was-"

"You know what, I gotta go, I'm already late!" he interrupts Konohamaru and rushes off, leaving the teen stranded on the roof.

Naruto was thankful that it was still early in the morning, because that means no fangirls would disrupt his path. He silently prays it would stay like this throughout the day.

It can be a little embarrassing sometimes, especially when he's with his friends. Sakura calls it harassment, but he thinks that considering they all look up to him, it's probably just them being nice...excessively nice.

In a few minutes Naruto was at the academy, and he was hit with a wave of nostalgia. He failed three times, and once he finally graduated, it felt like a new beginning for him. He felt honored, and a little weird to be teaching at the academy, considering his hardships in the past.

"Look! It's the hero of the Shinobi world!" One kid excitedly shouts.

As he walked towards the gates, the students were already swarming around him, like moths attracted to a light.

"Are we gonna learn some cool jutsu, Naruto-sama?" A student calls out.

"My dad says your body turns yellow sometimes, is that true?"

"Why is your arm completely wrapped in bandages?"

"You look like a cat up close."

Okay, this was _not_ what he was expecting.

The kids swarmed around him like hornets taking in their target, stinging him with questions that he didn't know how to answer.

"Alright that's enough." A voice calls out, and the kids back off of Naruto simultaneously.

 _Wait a minute_ , he knows that voice. He turns around to see Shino walking up, and what he thinks to be an amused expression on his face.

"You're late. Why?"

He tries to think of a clever answer, one that doesn't involve him sleeping and totally forgetting that he had a demonstration today.

"You know what, don't bother telling me. I will let it go for now, but next time be ready beforehand." Shino says in a disappointed tone.

"Heh, yeah sorry Shino...by the way, when did you start working here?" Naruto questions.

"I don't, I'm just volunteering since most of the Jounin are out right now."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"I'm not sure, but they were offering volunteer hours at the academy, so I happened to apply for the time being."

"Oh? You like working with kids Shino? I didn't know that about you!"

"There's a lot of things you seem to not know about me, Naruto." Shino stated matter of factly.

He could feel his cold gaze boring into his eyes.

_What a buzzkill._

Naruto frowns. "So uh...should I start now or..?"

"You can start now that you're here, yes."

"Alright! Okay everyone," Naruto looks over to the group of students. "Who wants to learn some cool moves?"

For the first hour it was actually pretty fun. He was having a blast with the kids; teaching a bunch of ten year olds about the basics of taijutsu wasn't so bad afterall. When they took breaks, the kids would sit in a circle around him while he told them stories about the pranks he used to do as a child.

"I wanna paint the first Hokage's face!" Exclaimed one little girl.

"Me too!" said another.

"Don't forget about me!"

So maybe telling stories about pranks to a bunch of ten year olds wasn't a good idea. Who knew they were gonna follow in his footsteps? But what does it matter...It's not like they were gonna do it anyway.

"Naruto Nii-chan?" One little boy looks up at him. His dark blue eyes looking up to his own. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

 _Say what?_ That was so random. Why ask him that? Out of all things to ask him? There was way more stuff to ask, and this was the topic that was brought up.

"Of course he has a girlfriend! And it's not _nii-chan_ , it's _sempai_. Put some respect on his name!" Shouts one of the other boys defensively. "He has all of those girls chasing after him. Basically the whole village is his girlfriend!"

"That's not how it works you moron" says one girl while rolling her eyes.

"Who ya' callin a moron?"

The last thing he needed was a fight breaking out because of him.

"Okay everyone! Back to training!"

Another hour went by and soon noon approached. Squeals could be heard from the top balcony of the academy. As time went on, multiple fan girls started showing up, praising his skills and were even calling for his attention.

"Naruto-san, look up here!"

"Did you get that present I sent you?"

"Look this way, Naruto-san!"

"I don't cook, I also don't clean, but let me tell you, I don't have a ring!" A girl waves her hand around pointing to her bare ring finger. The rest of the girls looked at her and cringed.

He looks up to the balcony in confusion. Did they not know he was teaching at this very moment...as of right now?

Shino steps outside from the building, an annoyed tone saturating his voice, "Alright, that's enough for today everyone."

Naruto was low-key thankful that Shino was ending it early. It was getting rather annoying with the constant squealing.

He made two shadow clones to stay behind, therefore the fan girls couldn't catch up to him.

So he leaves the academy, just in time too.

As he walked, he pondered about his taijutsu and newly acquired teaching skills.

Teaching the students was a success! He couldn't wait for next week, but this time he'll come early. That way he can get breakfast.

Speaking of breakfast, he's even more hungry than he was before.

He starts his path in the direction towards his favorite restaurant when he spots Kiba and Sai conversing on a local bench. They were sharing a bento, and Akamaru laid by Kiba's side, taking a nap.

Naruto waves, making his way towards them. "Hey! What are you guys up to?"

"Well, if it isn't Konoha's favorite idiot!" Kiba gives him a fist bump, a toothy grin etched on his features.

Sai nods his head and gives a smile. "Hello Naruto. We're just taking a break from patrol."

Naruto sits down on the bench next to them. It was nice out today, with a clear blue sky and a nice breeze that flowed through the trees. It smelled of fresh air and nature. The sounds of people laughing and children playing surrounded his ears.

There were no threats. Just the calm and sincerity. This was peace.

His stomach growls. He could really go for some ramen right now.

"Patrol? For what?" the Uzumaki questions.

Kiba looks at him dumbfounded. "I swear Naruto, you talk about becoming the Hokage but half the time you don't even know what's going on around you."

Sai nods in agreement.

He sighs. "Just tell me already."

"We're just keeping watch on the borders for now since a new wave of people are coming through. Konoha grows everyday, but in the past few days a lot of people have been entering for some reason. Gotta keep a lookout." Kiba explains.

Naruto thinks of reasons as to why. "Do you guys know why?"

"Obviously not." Kiba rolls his eyes, "maybe they want to see the hero of the Shinobi world."

"Nah, they probably just like it here, y'know?"

"Then you, my friend, just answered your own question."

"Huh-how? You're an ass."

"Guess you would know best, huh?" Kiba smirks. Naruto frowns.

 _Whatever_.

_**He got you there.** _

_Shut up Kurama._

He hears Kurama's snickering fading in the depths of his mind.

His stomach growls. He keeps forgetting that he needs to eat.

He looks down to the bento in Sai's lap. There was only a rice ball left. "Can I have that? I didn't have anything to eat all morning."

Sai picks up the rice ball and eats it right in front of him. "No. If you're so hungry, then why don't you buy your own rice balls?"

"Kiba you see this shit?" Naruto turns to Kiba to see him stifle a laugh.

"We didn't eat anything all morning either," Kiba says eventually.

"Well that's just great" Naruto frowns, crossing his arms.

"Get over it you loser, there are so many new restaurants open anyways. So you can at least steer yourself away from that ramen shop every now and then and go to a bakery or something."

"Who needs a bakery when you have ramen?"

"There's a lot of cute girls that work at bakeries." The Inuzuka says thoughtfly.

"Ino said that a lot of female workers who work at bakeries tend to cling around male customers," Sai adds in.

Kiba leans back into the bench, resting his eyes, a slight tug at the corners of his lips. "Speaking of girls, I have a date with Tamaki tonight."

Sometimes when he talks with Kiba, the topic of girls and sex always sneaks it's way into their conversations. He doesn't even know how the topic comes up because they talk about random shit all the time. But it just does. And he finds himself slightly uncomfortable with the topic.

"I have a couple of magazines that explain-"

"Sai we talked about this already!" Kiba interrupts, "I'm experienced. The ladies just can't get enough of me."

_So is he with Tamaki for the fun of it or…_

"But this one's different! We've been talking for a while now, and I kinda like her."

_Scratch that thought._

"Yeah?" Naruto urges him to continue.

"She's a real gem. She got Akamaru a bunch of treats and some other stuff too, so he took a liking to her real quick. It seems like I'm gonna have to tell all the other girls to back off" Kiba boasts.

Naruto rolls his eyes.

"You literally have chicks at your doorstep 24/7," Kiba muses. "You should've at least gotten some by now."

_Here we go again._

And it didn't help that Sai was here either.

"Considering the amount of girls that are after you and your immaturity, I would have thought that you would have experience, Naruto. " Sai adds in.

Naruto knows he could practically have anyone in the village. He has fangirls everywhere he goes, and it became rather annoying. He used to do stupid things to get attention when he was younger because he was lonely, he craved for human interaction.

But now that he has it, he couldn't help but feel blasé about the attention he was receiving. He finally understood Sasuke's annoyance of it all.

_Wait, did he just call me immature?_

"Though it wouldn't be a shock if you haven't. You honestly don't seem like the type to go through the entire village" Kiba snickers. "Are you the type of person that waits for marriage or somethin'?"

Naruto shifted his weight from side to side, "Uh not really..." he states with a bored tone, hoping the conversation would end soon.

"I mean, considering your Sensei's, I thought they would've rubbed off on you" Kiba adds.

"Yeah, but I'm not a perv!" What is up with people and thinking he was a perv?

So he peeped around bath houses when he was younger, and _what_ about it?

"So you're telling me that you haven't even thought about bringing a girl to your place? You don't have casual hookups here and there? I know you thought about it! Don't try and lie to me because I know you!" Kiba interrogates.

Naruto has thought about bringing a girl over maybe once or twice. Scratch that- he thought about it often. He ogled the female body as shameful as it was, but he couldn't help it. He had hormones which led to sexual frustrations. It's not like he could do anything about it, he was a guy. He had certain desires…

But he told himself he wouldn't act on them. He didn't know these girls, and they didn't know him. He didn't want to use them for sex, he just wasn't that type of person.

He wanted to push those feelings aside and focus on himself. And even if he does get sexually frustrated, he can just pleasure himself.

He can't even lie, those short seconds of ecstasy when he reaches a climax _feels really good._ Maybe he could choose a random girl, get to know her a little bit and just go from there _..._ but he tells himself that it isn't worth it. Maybe he should do this with the right person? He doesn't really know. The feeling of pleasure is nice, but once the high is gone, he's left with either the feeling of contentment or a feeling of loneliness. No in between.

He really does hate these conversations. His non-existent sex life just proves how lonley he is, so he sighs and agrees with him. "You're right, I have. But I don't want to use girls for sex. I just don't...yeah it's not my thing, y'know?"

"Naruto is making a good choice here. Imagine if he did take advantages of girls and used them for sex. I would think that his reputation would foster the image of a man-whore. Rumors would begin to spread, considering how much girls gossip, and that could easily ruin his image." Sai states.

"Woah! For once Sai says something actually convenient. Fuck, I didn't even think about that. Ha, you couldn't even get girls if you wanted to without ruining your reputation" Kiba teases.

"Shut the hell up you mutt!" Naruto yells. "I said I wasn't gonna act on it!"

Kiba shakes his head. "Whatever you say I guess."

Naruto nods his head in resolvement. Hopefully the conversation would be dropped by now, but just in case, he looks over to Sai.

"So uh, how are you and Ino doing?"

"Yeah she's giving you a hard time, ain't she? Blondes tend to be annoying" Kiba smirks at Naruto, who shoots a glare his way.

"Uh, we're good. I mean, our sex life is great if thats what you're wondering" Sai smiles.

Kiba feigns a gagging sound. "Yeah, look bud. That was too much info. We didn't need to know all of that."

"But it wasn't? I didn't go into detail-"

"Nope!" the Inuzuka shakes his head. "Nuh uh, new conversation!"

_Finally…_

Kiba turns his head towards the jinchuriki and smirks. "How are things with you and Hinata?"

 _Huh?_ "Um, fine I guess? Why'd ya ask?"

"Oh well I dunno...I just thought you guys got a bit closer after the war."

_Closer?_

"Yes," Sai starts "I remember seeing you guys together at that ramen place that you have an unhealthy obsession with."

_Were we not close before…?_

"Yeah and what about it?" Naruto questions. It was just lunch with a friend? What was so confusing about that?

Now that he thought about it, the last time he saw Hinata was two weeks ago when he took her home. That's kind of a long time.

He recalls back to the previous conversation he had with her.

" _it's been a couple a weeks since we all hung out, hasn't it?"_

_"Yeah, but once this is all over, we'll go back to our regular lives."_

And this is what he meant. Even though he doesn't see his friends all the time, the universe finds a way to bring them together, yet he hasn't seen Hinata since the outing.

When he wasn't training with his own team, he sometimes trained with team Gai. He works with Shikamaru on Hokage work/studies. Ino is always with Sai or around Sakura, so that's that. He likes to challenge Choji on who can eat the most bowls at Ichiraku's, even though he loses every time. And surprisingly enough, he bumps into Shino pretty often because...he's just _there_. In the span of two weeks, he's seen all of them at least a few times, so where was she?

"No need to get all defensive about it, we're just asking." Kiba smirks.

"Oh, well um...I haven't seen her in a while, but I think we're good."

"You _think_?" questions Sai.

"Uh...yeah?" the Uzumaki thinks. _This is a weird conversation._ Should he check on Hinata? He thinks about the Hyuga's whereabouts.

"Have you guys seen her?" He questions.

"I've said hi to her passing by." Sai remarks.

"Obviously dipshit she's my teammate!" Kiba deadpans.

"Huh...well I haven't seen her, but I'll probably run into her sooner or later y'know," he reasons. They both have busy schedules anyway, considering that they are Shinobi. Besides, they agreed on a spar with each other. _That's right!_

"That's right, we have a spar session coming up!" He beams. Maybe he should see if she can spar right now. Or if she would like to go out for ramen, because he's pretty hungry. It's not like he was doing anything as of right now, except for talking to these two bozos. He turns to Kiba. "You're her teammate, do you know where she is right now?"

"Eh, most likely in a clan meeting. Those things go on for hours."

"I thought she wasn't the heir anymore? Why would she need to attend that?"

"You know, for someone who plans to be the future Hokage, you happen to be a dumbass," Sai inquires.

"Baha! You _are_ a dumbass! Sometimes you need to learn how to put two and two together." Kiba laughs. Naruto frowns at this. Why was he a dumbass? He can say one thing and he would automatically be called an idiot or dense. If Hinata were here she would defend him, like she always does. A tiny smile forms on his lips at the thought.

After Kiba cools down from his laughter, he elaborates that it's a _clan_ meeting and that the majority of the Hyuga's attend to discuss clan matters.

"Plus, she's still the daughter of Hyuga Hiashi, I'm pretty sure she has to go, whether she likes it or not." Kiba adds.

"Kiba," Sai notions, "we should get back to patrol."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kiba sighs as he starts to get up. "You should go find Hinata. See what she's up to if you aren't doing anything."

"Yeah! See you guys later!"

He heads off to the Hygua compound and reaches the front gates. He knocks on the front door and waits. No answer _._ He knocks on the door a few more times, wondering if those clan meetings were still in session.

He doesn't know why, but he's suddenly excited to see her. Ramen with Hinata is always fun.

His stomach gurgles. _Ramen._

He was about to leave until the door suddenly opened. He was greeted by a woman who resembled Hinata a bit: signature Hyuga eyes and pale skin. However, her hair was dark green and short, and she wore a maid outfit.

"Uh hi, um...is Hinata here? Sorry if I disturbed anything" He says sheepishly.

"Hinata-sama left out this morning and hasn't returned."

_Huh._

"Do you by any chance happen to know where she went?"

"My apologies, but no."

"Nah it's okay, but thanks though!"

He leaves the compound and thinks about Hinata's whereabouts. Maybe he'll bump into her along the way?

It was still the afternoon, and surprisingly there were no fangirls around. He strolls along the street, and is greeted by a few citizens and fellow Shinobi.

He see's Ichiraku Ramen. It's right there just a few stores down. He speeds his walking pace, he was not stopping for anything this time. He needs his daily intake of ramen.

However he does stop, because a certain bluenette caught his eye. He locks eyes on her- it's definitely her; she was kneeling down, comforting a little girl who was crying. Her lavender eyes were full of sympathy as her hand was wiping away the girl's tears.

He decides to approach them, although quietly so he wouldn't disturb them. He shuffled around the street to get to her, absentmindedly excusing the people around him. As he got closer, he watched as her eyes abruptly moved to his and then back to the girl. When he was close enough, he listened in on their conversation.

"I don't h-have any money" the little girl sobbed. Naruto looked up to the building they're standing in front of. It was a toy shop; a new addition to Konoha. In the window was a doll.

"I could buy it for you, y'know." Naruto suddenly blurts out.

Hinata looks at him, a puzzled look on her delicate face. The little girl stops crying and looks at him, her tears staining his face. "Y-you would do that?"

"Sure! Is that what you're crying about?

The little girl sniffs. "Y-yes…"

He crouches down and takes a good look at her. She looked dirty, her clothes were torn and she didn't have shoes on her feet. It's almost as if she was homeless or something. He looked into her grey eyes, they were red and puffy from crying. Her black hair was dirty and matted.

Hinata must've seen the look on his face, because she began to explain the situation.

"She's new; a refugee from one of the smaller countries that were ruined from war. She's supposed to be at the orphanage right now, but she escaped."

Hinata stands up, and he stands with her. She leans in close, and he can smell her perfume.

Vanilla.

Sweet, elegant, and a little exotic. Yet it was a comforting smell, coming from her. And it smells really good.

"We have to return her, Naruto-kun…" she whispers so the girl wouldn't hear.

Naruto didn't like orphanages, to him they weren't reliable. But then again he didn't like being alone either and she needed someone to take care of her.

No one deserves to be alone. Ever.

He looks back down to the girl.

"What's your name?"

"M-Mei."

"Do you have a last name?" he questions.

She doesn't respond.

He bends down to her level and gives her his softest expression. "Is somebody looking for you?"

"I don't know…"

Okay. Some progress. "Are you staying at the orphanage?"

She nods her head.

"Can we take you back then? You can't be out here all alone, y'know."

Again, no response.

Now she's just making this hard for him. He's hungry. The poor guy just wants to eat with his friend that he hasn't seen in a while. So, he comes up with a solution:

"If you agree to return to the orphanage, I'll buy you that doll right now."

Mei looks up, looks at the doll in the window, and looks back towards him.

_Come on, come on, come on…say yes._

She whispers out a small "okay."

He smirks inwardly.

 _Heh_. He can't even deny it; he was the king of talk no-jutsu afterall.

"Awesome," he smiles at the little girl and looks up to Hinata. "Come with us, please?"

A pink tint lightly dusts her cheeks as she agrees to come along with them.

After buying the doll, they took a mini trip to the orphanage. Mei tightly wrapped her arms around the doll, as if it would fly away.

He felt good knowing he did this for the little girl. Maybe she would find comfort in this toy, and it would be there through these tough times with her.

One of the workers there thanked them for finding her and took Mei inside. He waves a goodbye, and with Hinata, they start their walk in the direction they came from.

"I want to thank you for helping me out with her. What you did was really nice, Naruto-kun. I wasn't really sure what to do with Mei," Hinata says to him.

"If it wasn't for Mei, I probably wouldn't have run into you. You can share your gratitude by coming to Ichiraku with me," he grins, "I haven't seen you in a while, y'know."

He looks at her, only for her to shift her gaze away from him. Again, he can see a faint glow of pink on her cheeks. He's a little confused, but she suddenly answers.

"I haven't seen you in a while either, Naruto-kun."

He smiles at this. She's cute when she turns a different shade of color. It happens at the most random times.

His stomach grows for the umpteenth time today.

"So is that a yes?"

She nods.

 _Good_.

He takes her hand in his, he can't wait any longer, and his strides become longer and faster. There will absolutely be no stops this time.

They made it to Ichiraku Ramen and were greeted by Teuchi and Ayame. They order the usual, miso pork ramen, and after his fourth bowl, he can finally relax.

"Ahh.. that hit the spot,' he smiles at Hinata, noticing her half finished bowl.

She looked like she was spaced out, deep in thought. She usually finishes her first bowl when he starts on his second.

He's seen this look before when they were at war; when he came to her aid but she felt down because she wanted to be the one to protect him, not the other way around. It was a look of self-doubt, uncertainty, a little distant even.

He catches a whiff of her scent again, it temporarily tickles his nostrils, but then it quickly disappears.

He shouldn't be thinking of this right now. He needed to comfort his friend.

So he decides to ask her what's wrong.

"It's nothing really…you don't have to worry about me."

"But I do. Why wouldn't I? You're important to me. You can tell me what's wrong."

He catches her eyes slightly widening at the response, but she reverses back to her previous expression. She seems reluctant to tell him, but after a few long seconds she finally speaks.

"Naruto-kun, you know that I'm not the heir anymore…"

"Yeah?" he urges her to continue.

"And you probably know that someone like me doesn't want to stay a Kunoichi forever…"

Well yeah, Shinobi retire all the time. He keeps this thought to himself.

Regarding her emotions, he silently waits for her to go on.

"You have a future going for you...and so does everyone else."

Where is she even going with this?

She seemed so distracted. He curses himself, he's unsure what to say to her.

"I don't have anything going for me…" she says just above a whisper.

_What?_

"Hinata, I'm sorry but I don't understand." He looks at her, trying to figure out what's going on.

Her head is down, her gaze fixed on the half eaten bowl of ramen in front of her. "It seems like nobody understands."

 _Huh?_ Still seated, he turns his body towards her. His eyes take in her side profile and his brows furrow into a concerned expression. This was so...out of character for her. At least to him it was. He knows that she wasn't always the assertive type, but…to say that he doesn't understand her? Or anyone for that matter...

"Hinata."

Silence.

He frowns at this. "Hinata, look at me."

Silence.

"Hinata…?"

More silence.

Is this why she hasn't been around him lately? Is she...depressed?

He doesn't know what to do with her. She's not even being straightforward with him, so how is he supposed to figure it out if she won't talk it out with him.

He becomes frustrated and acts before thinking; he gently moves his bandaged hand to cup her chin, and he softly turns her head so that she is looking directly at him.

She looks at him with wide eyes now, and her face turns a light shade of red. At least she's working again.

He keeps his fingers on her chin, his thumb absently caressing her cheek.

"I'm sorry for not understanding you Hinata...I don't want you to think that I don't an important friend to me, and if you tell me what's going on, I promise to listen, y'know?" He lets go of her chin now that she is paying attention to him.

Hinata looks at him, and he hopes that she understood the message he was trying to convey.

"I just...I don't know what I have going for me in the future. It seems like everyone has a career to look forward to, except for me."

"How do you know everyone is certain of their future, besides me that is?"

"I don't know..."

Hm, okay. Why was this bothering her anyways? Did somebody say something to fuck with her mind? He'll figure it out later.

He knew that Hinata was capable of many things, she was so strong, and brave and caring and nice. She would be perfect for anything she puts her mind to.

"I think you're amazing at anything you do. Besides being a Shinobi, you have a lot of skills that are essential to everyday life that I don't even have."

"Oh no, you're very-"

"Nope. This isn't about me," Naruto interrupts. He places both of his hands on her shoulders and stares into her lavender eyes. He needed to get this through her head. "Hinata, I don't want you to think that after retiring you have nothing going for you, because you do. I know you. You're one of the best girls that I know. You are capable of anything you put your mind to. And maybe you're unsure of what to do next- that's fine. I can- no, I will help you. Because that's my nindo, y'know?" He flashes what he hopes to be a reassuring smile.

When she doesn't respond, his heart rate slightly increases.

She looks at him, and he thinks he's being helpful, at least she's thinking about it.

"Okay, what's one thing that comes to mind that you like to do?"

"I like to bake," Hinata says thoughtfully.

"If you like to cook, you can probably own your own restaurant! Kinda similar to old man Teuchi's!"

"I have thought about taking a part time job at a bakery."

He recalls what Sai said earlier in the day.

' _A lot of female workers who work at bakeries tend to cling around male customers.'_

His face automatically hardens.

"No."

She whips up and stares at him, probably not expecting that answer. Maybe... that was probably a shitty thing to say, but...

"I mean, don't get me wrong Hinata, your cooking is probably the best. But maybe you should find something else, y'know..."

That sounds so wrong. It sounds like he's telling her to ignore her passion, to give up this dream and find another one. And he feels a little guilty for that. But he's doing it for a good cause. Also, he knows she's good at other stuff too.

He knows Hinata wouldn't flirt with her customers; she's too pure for that. Her flirting with other men is just something she wouldn't do, it's practically taboo. He just _knows_ she wouldn't. Just the thought alone doesn't sit right with him.

She's too innocent to mess with other men, especially at the workplace. Such thoughts wouldn't even occur in her mind because of how noble she is. He knows he can trust her on that.

But it's not about what she would do...it's mostly about the customers. What if those men took advantage of her, knowing that women who work at bakeries were easy? They may get the wrong idea and try to make a move or something.

Any good friend who knows what's best for Hinata would tell her not to work there, so he does.

"Have you heard about the things that people have been saying about female workers at bakeries?"

"No, I haven't...is it something bad?"

"Sai, who got this from Ino, said something about female workers who work at bakeries have a bad reputation for themselves."

"What kind of reputation?" Hinata questions.

Okay, now he has to watch what he says. He doesn't want her to think that _he thinks_ she would mess around with other guys.

"Well, it has something to do with flirting and...yeah, but I'm not saying that you would do something like that. It's just that…" _Other men would try something with you_.

Maybe he didn't think this entire answer through, because now it just sounds like he's controlling her love life. What was he even saying, she can flirt with whoever she wants, it's her life! But then again it's _Hinata_.

She looks at him, waiting for him to continue. And for a second, he takes a good look at her.

He knew she had a nice body. He saw the curves she had. He knew that under all of the baggy clothing she wore were full breasts, a small waist, and round hips. The way she fills out her mission gear proved her femininity.

He doesn't know why, but sometimes his eyes would involuntarily drift to her body. He swears he doesn't do it on purpose, but he can't stop. He knows it's wrong to look at a friend like this. He doesn't look at his other female friends this way, It's literally only her. Maybe it's because he knows that she probably wouldn't do anything if he's caught, but that still didn't give him the right to just stare at her in _that_ way.

So yeah, she would definitely be targeted. She doesn't need to know much more on the matter.

So he switches the conversation. "You know what, scratch that conversation. You love kids right? Have you ever considered working at the academy?"

He knows she's a little confused by the sudden switch of topic, but she let's it go.

They talk a little while longer about her interests and possible career opportunities. He notices that she looks much better than she previously did, meaning that he's doing _something_ right, and he's glad that she didn't ask him to elaborate on the previous conversation they had.

After 20 minutes or so they pay for their orders and start to part ways.

"I'm still waiting on that spar y'know," he says at her.

She looks at him with a smile on her lips. "Are you free tomorrow morning? We could spar then."

"Yeah! Be prepared Hinata, I won't go easy on you."

She giggles at his response, "don't take me so lightly, Naruto-Kun."

"Is that a threat?" he challenges.

She only smiles at him even more, shifting her gaze. "It was nice seeing you today…"

His chest tightens. It was nice seeing her today. "You too. I'll see you okay?"

"Goodbye Naruto-kun."

He smiles. He watches her walk into the direction of the compound for a little bit, and then he heads off to the Hokage tower.

On his way there, he couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. Training with new people was always fun.

' _Don't take me so lightly, Naruto-kun.'_

He smirks at the thought. She seemed so smug about it.

 _We'll see about that_.


	3. Spar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata just going through life lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I suck at writing spars. Never in my life do i want to do this again but i have to....for the sake of the story.  
> I lightly proof read my stories soooo...<3 lmao I'll post earlier next time. I wanna go for like every week but ion know. I feel like i'm missing something but whatever i guess. carry on.

So far, these past few weeks have been tiring for Hinata.

To get her mind off a certain _someone_ , she trained extra hours in the morning, because the pain of physicality distracted the pain of her mentality.

She asked for more missions, most of them that can be completed alone. Kakashi was skeptical at first, a slight narrow in his gaze indicating his concerns for the Hyuga, so he gave her missions that can be completed in a short amount of time from here and there, whether it be a simple message or to retrieve medicinal herbs from neighboring villages.

And then there were clan meetings. The absolute worst.

The Clan meetings were becoming chaotic, with each gathering getting more hectic. The elders furthering their agendas because they know that their time is limited. It was all very tiring.

She hates clan meetings because she never has a say in important discussions. It's like she wasn't there, as if she wasn't going to become the next heir of the Hyuga clan.

But the thing is though, is that she wasn't the next heir.

And now, as if she were a ghost, she sits there quietly in the hall where the meeting was being held, dead in the moment amongst the living. There were non-stop arguments between the elders, the branch, and her father on the progression of their clan and the removal of the cage bird seal.

It was all too much for her.

Just the thought of Neji weighs down her entire existence. He died so she can live. He gave up his _life_ for her; the cold hearted Neji, the same Neji that almost killed her during the chunin exams.

He died for her, so she can _live_.

And yet it felt like she was dying with every breath she took. But she has to keep going, for Neji, and maybe even for _him_.

Hanabi wasn't here this time, she's on a mission. so she sits there and waits for these dreadful meetings to finish.

It wasn't until 9 at night when the meeting came to an end. Now that it's over with, she suddenly felt vulnerable.

Nobody's here to comfort her in the aftermath. So she leaves the compound and walks the streets of Konoha, enjoying the cool breeze against her face as she keeps walking. She had no destination, so she let her legs take control. Her mind was on autopilot, and she let her body take authority.

Whatever direction she ends up in will be up to fate. She's feeling rather risky this particular night.

It wasn't cold as it was two weeks ago, but it's not exactly warm either. It was cloudy tonight, with the moon peeking its way through the overcast sky.

She felt herself relax as she continued walking. Her thoughts somewhat cleared, she became one with the night, enjoying this temporary state of bliss.

However, it quickly came to an end when she was at the gates of the cemetery. She thinks to herself a possible reasoning of fate bringing her here. She hasn't been to the cemetery since last year, on October 10th.

She missed coming on Neji's birthday because she was on a lengthy mission at the time.

And now that she was here at these very gates, she felt guilty for not visiting his grave sooner.

Involuntarily her legs move throughout the graveyard, her eyes narrowing in on the targeted head stone. She stops once she reaches it, and for a good while she just stands there, lining out the engraving on the stone, counting every crack she sees.

She stands there, wallowing in the sight at the banquet of lilies resting upon the gravestone. She notes that the flowers would need to be replaced soon.

Another breeze hits her face, and the next thing she knew she was on the ground, crouching over the grave stone as hot tears escaped her eyes, streaking against the coolness of her cheeks.

"Neji-niisan, I-I" her breath hitches. She needs to get it out, but she can't. Her throat threatens to close up, and she feels like she's suffocating from the lack of oxygen.

_I'm sorry for not visiting on your birthday._

"I'm s-sorry...I wasn't a-able to.." she can't finish this sentence either.

A stream of tears floods her face and she bends further over until her head is resting upon the stone, her hands clenching and tugging at the grass underneath.

_I'm sorry for wasting the life you gave me._

"Maybe if...I-I knew..what t-to do..." she's a complete mess now. She's sobbing her words out and they're barely distinguishable. The tears left a salty taste on her lips. Her lungs feel like collapsing, and she tries to hold each breath in, but she fails into a quivering mess.

_I'm sorry that you died and I survived._

_You died and I survived._

_You died and I-_

"Hinata?"

She abruptly shoots up, rubbing her face with the balls of her fist free from any tears. She didn't notice any other presence here at the cemetery, and she blames it on her carelessness.

She peeks through her fingers and is relieved to see Kurenai standing behind her, with a two year old Mirai holding her hand. A concerned look on her face, she stoops down to Hinata's level.

_What is she doing out so late?_

Hinata felt embarrassed that her sensei had to see her this way.

"Kurenai-sensei! I-I'm sorry for troubling you-"

"Are you alright hun?" Kurenai interrupts, rubbing Hinata's back with her free hand.

Mirai comes closer to Hinata and touches her cheek, no doubt trying to wipe any excess tears Hinata missed with her small, dainty fingers.

She wants to say yes, but Kurenai witnessed everything, so what's the point of lying?

She feels like she's on the verge of tears.

"No, I'm not okay." She can feel the burning sensation in her eyes again, and she tries to blink back her tears.

Kurenai looks at her student with a gentle expression. Besides her, Mirai starts to rub on Hinata's cheek with her small hand, in which Hinata thinks this an attempt to comfort her, and it's working. Kurenai looks up towards the sky, her red eyes reflecting the partial light of what the moon has to offer.

"Come back to my place with me."

It's not really a command, but she wasn't asking either. Hinata isn't sure what to think of the statement, so she agrees to go with her.

They leave the cemetery, and Hinata watches Mirai waddle besides her. She recently started walking not too long ago, and her little steps are a cute distraction from the talk that's yet to come. A small smile tugs at her lips.

They reach Kurenai's apartment, and Hinata takes off her shoes and enters the living room. She visits her sensei's house often, and she enjoys the warm aura of the home. She sits on the zabuton next to the coffee table, and Mirai soon follows behind her, plopping on the same cushion right next to her.

Kurenai heads into the kitchen, taking out a tea kettle and a few cups. "I'm fixing hot tea for us, so it'll be ready soon," She smiles.

"Thankyou Kurenai-sensei."

"You know, it's really cold out there," Kurenai says as she feels the kettle up with water, placing it on the stove, "You can catch a cold if you stay out late often, Hinata."

"Oh, I-I wasn't…I'm not usually out this late," Hinata reassured her. She doesn't want Kurenai to worry for her, or think that it's a regular thing. Now she feels even more embarrassed, a slight pink dusting her cheeks.

"Oh?"

"Yes...I'm sorry for asking but, what were you doing out so late with Mirai-chan?"

She can hear the water boiling on the stove. Mirai was playing with her fingers, inspecting them with playful garnet eyes. The atmosphere of her home felt welcoming, it always does.

"Mirai wanted to visit her father and leave a gift. She insisted we go as soon as possible, and I didn't want to stop her, so we ended up going late at night...and it passed her bedtime as well."

She sets the kettle aside on the counter and pours the tea into two cups. She puts a teabag in each one and sets them alongside a bottle of juice for Mirai on a tray, bringing them over to the coffee table in the middle of the room.

She hands Hinata her cup in which she thanks her for. Hinata blows at the tea gently as Mirai reaches for her bottle, taking loud sips.

Kurenai takes a sip of her tea before she places it down, and looks her straight in the eye. She knows what's coming, and somehow Hinata becomes frightened about voicing her problems.

She never talked about her personal issues; it would be rude to the other people around her. She only ever voiced out small troubles with Sakura, Ino, or Tenten...maybe even Hanabi if she wasn't annoying.

And now that she's here in this warm household, she feels as if she is being exposed. Her greatest insecurities were on the table, waiting to be picked apart one by one. Back at her house, she had her room and that was all. She never talked to her father about her problems.

Kurenai notices her troubled expression and deeply exhales. "What's wrong dear? back there at the cemetery...it looks to me that you were releasing a lot of built up emotion."

"Ah, again...I apologize for the trouble, Kurenai-sensei. I haven't been myself lately...I don't know," Hinata closes her eyes in shame. She feels transparent, as if her sensei can see straight through her; the insecurities were on display.

Kurenai's a master in genjutsu, so no doubt she can see through her tough girl act.

"Well, let's talk about it. Where are your troubles rooting from, do you know the exact cause? Or is there something in your subconscious that you're unaware of…?"

For a little while, she talks about her struggles. How she's unsure of her role in the Shinobi world. How she's trying to cope with a one-sided relationship. And how she needs to find a new purpose in her life.

"This crush on Naruto has evolved into love and since you don't want to confess; it's weighing down your emotions, affecting your behavioral process." Kurenai ponders.

"But Kurenai-sensei! I confessed once before, but he never responded!"

"And you let this take a toll on your mental health?"

"I didn't want it to be like this. I was supposed to get over it, support him, and be there for him as a friend. But its…" her throat constricts, it's becoming hard to breathe.

"...it's hard. To l-let go someone you've never had."

She sniffs and rubs her nose. When does she ever _not_ cry? She was too old for this!

Kurenai sets her tea down on the table and looks out the window. A sad look masking over her once contempt features. Hinata suddenly felt the change in mood.

"Some people are born to give more love than what they receive."

She took the sentence as a direct kunai to the heart. Did her sensei mean that her love will remain unrequited...forever?

_Why must I suffer that consequence..._

What more could she have done to get him to see her, the way that she sees him? _Why_ is there more to it...why couldn't it be what she already has to offer? She could've sworn her acts of love were straightforward. Why couldn't he see that?

Her heart tightens at the thought and she closes her eyes. Mirai's small form leans against her, her body motionless from sleep. Hinata proceeds to cradle Mirai in her arms, focusing on the soft exhales coming from the small child.

"Is that my fate?" she more so whispers to herself.

Kurenai turns to look at her. "Hinata, you're trying your best with him. I know that _you_ know it's not your fault, but you're tricking yourself into believing that it is. It's his fault for not seeing the special care that you gave him all of these years."

_Then I should've done more._

"...but who can blame the child, he can be a little dense at times," Kurenai chuckles to herself, "it amazes me that he is the savior of the Shinobi world sometimes."

Hinata didn't want to agree with her sensei that he was dense, but then again there were times when she wished that he would at least put two and two together.

"I have another question for you, and it might be a little more personal."

Hinata shifts on the ground and she points her fingers together, an action she hasn't done in years. Kurenai could be her personal therapist if she wanted to. She could even be considered a mother figure in her life.

She knew this question would be the hardest one yet.

"Forget about him for a second. You said something before about your purpose, your goals after you retire. You said you don't know what they are, and you're struggling to find them. Do you think you're good enough, in general?"

The world revolving around Hinata stops, and the atmosphere becomes quiet. She could hear Mirai's light snores, to the wind knocking against the window, down to the ticking of the clock on the wall. Every sound becomes more apparent in the silence of Kurenai's apartment.

Her sensei's gaze is strictly on her, watching her like a hawk. She's waiting for an answer that Hinata doesn't know the answer to.

She thinks she's good enough, but how if her younger sister replaced her as the heir of the clan? How...if she felt like she failed Neji at life?

"You're a princess Hinata. The world doesn't tame you, _you_ tame the world. Everything that you've worked for- own up to it. I watched you grow from this shy, soft spoken girl to this strong determined Kunoichi. Your development is beyond amazing- you showed the world what you're capable of, and you should continue to show it."

She contemplates her progress through the years. She knows she has gotten stronger, but-

"You're limiting yourself only because you think the others around you are doing better than you. People are allowed to grow and continue their paths to success, and you either get left behind in the dust, wishing that you could've done more. _Or_ , you can walk along beside them, _creating_ your purpose instead of finding it."

 _Walk along beside them_.

Okay. She's never thought of it that way. She has been comparing herself to others without knowing.

"It seems that you lost your way a little bit. Times are changing Hinata, the Shinobi world is at peace now. Your options are endless, and I want you to pursue life to the fullest. You may not be yourself right now, and that's okay. Sometimes, young people might take a wrong turn here and there, but all they need is a little guidance to get back on their paths again."

"And what if my path leads to a cliff," Hinata cuts in quietly. "...and there's no turning back. What if I fall?"

"And what if you fly?" Kurenai counters.

"..."

"You're a Kunoichi, nothing can stop you from reaching your goals but yourself. Remember that."

"I will. Thank you, Kurenai-sensei."

* * *

A couple of days later, she meets Naruto at the third training ground.

"Are you ready Hinata?!"

He seems excited, as usual. She can feel his energy flowing through her, and it makes her ecstatic.

She imagines that training with him would be tough, because he is way stronger than she'll ever be. Though she thinks back to Kurenai's words and relaxes.

It's going to be okay.

She's going to prove herself once more to her friend, and show him what she's capable of.

"I'm ready when you are, Naruto-kun."

He smiles at her assertiveness. "Okay, you got any ground rules you wanna set before we start?"

"Nope...unless you need them, Naruto-kun. Afterall, you're going against the Hygua!"

"Woah woah woah!" Nartuo puts his hand over his heart, taking a mocking offense, "we have a feisty Hinata over here. I'd almost say you hurt my feelings if I knew it wasn't true," he says with a playful smirk engraved on his features.

 _That smirk_...it was giving her butterflies at the worst time! But this was her time to shine, she needed to be gallant with her certainty.

"Then prove it to me."

Yeah, she thinks about toning her attitude down a little, but then again, being bold every once in a while was a little...fun. She could feel the thrill of rush coursing through her veins. _He_ made her feel this way.

Naruto seems shocked by her choice of words, his eyes widening and his lips forming an 'o' shape.

Yeah, she was gonna need another therapy session with Kurenai after this.

They spread out, leaving enough distance between them on the training ground.

She activates her byakugan, and her senses are heightened. Knowing this unpredictable ninja, she needs to watch his every move. There's no telling what he has up his sleeve.

She can see the chakra points running through his body, and the world around her is more evident, her microscopic vision allowing her to see the faintest of details.

She poses in the traditional Hygua, with her arm sticking out in front of her body and one foot in front of the other, she straightens out her palm and falls into the gentle fist stance. Knowing Naruto, he usually doesn't have a plan. He goes in straight for the kill.

And that's exactly what he does.

He runs towards her while forming the shadow clone hand sign. Instantly, two clones are beside him. The clones came at her from the sides, while he came straight forward, although lagging behind them.

_Maybe to finish off with a rasengan?_

The clones are coming at her from different angles at once, and she's automatically in defense mode. They approach her, and she reacts by dodging the first hit of the first clone, ducking her head from the kick of the second clone. The original Naruto was still charging at her, although instead of a rasengan, he has a kunai in his hand. No doubt he was going in for a frontal attack.

The clones were still attacking her at full speed, and she needs to get rid of them. At the right moment as both clones came at her at the same time, she launches her body into the air in a split formation, kicking both clones in the face.

They disappear with a puff, and Naruto charges at her at full speed. She quickly takes out a shuriken and throws it at him, the weapon emerging into three.

He uses his kunai to block all three of them, and she takes out her kunai as well, ready to take him on.

He goes in for a stab, however she instinctively sidesteps him, aiming for his gut. He blocks her attempt with his free hand and goes in with a roundhouse kick, his body turning a forty-five degree angle in an effort using the instep of his foot.

She somersaults backwards to put a little distance between them. Landing, she rids the kunai in her hand by throwing it at him, and then begins weaving hand signs. "Fire style: Great Fireball Technique!"

Chakra kneads inside her body into fire, and she expels it through her mouth into a ball-like shape. An enormous ball of flames approaches her target.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!"

A wall of mud abruptly shoots from the earth's surface, blocking the fireball from absorbing Naruto.

"I thought Uchihas only knew this technique," he shouts at her.

"Any fire style user knows this technique Naruto-kun. It's the most common one, afterall," she shouts back.

With this quick distraction, she runs towards him. He senses her and switches to defense.

She decides to keep it simple and come at him with taijutsu. With each strike becoming more aggressive, she focuses more chakra into her palms. He's blocking her hits by fluidly switching his stances.

She notices a small default in his movements and aims for a chakra point in his collarbone. She succeeds, and he groans at the contact of her hit to his clavicle. He somersaults back until there is enough distance between them.

"Shit Hinata…looks like you caught me lacking, y'know," he touches the spot where she hit him with his bandaged hand.

She wants to tell him she's sorry and beg for his forgiveness, but this is a spar. She has to do what she needs to do.

He looks at her, a malicious look swarming in his eyes.

"Alright, let's try this again."

That doesn't sound good. Not in the slightest.

He charges at her with determination in his eyes, a rasengan forming in his hands. She prepares herself for the attack, switching into defense mode.

Once he's within her range again, he doesn't aim for her. Instead, he aims for the ground. The rotating chakra lodges into the earth, sending seismic waves causing the ground to vibrate. Suddenly, the very ground starts to rupture and come apart, and it feels like a mini earthquake has been produced.

The ground then explodes, large rock pieces flying into the air and then coming back down as if rain was falling from the sky. Except this wasn't rain; it was gigantic pieces of rocks threatening to crush her.

Yeah, he's not messing around.

She swiftly moves with a hurried rhythm, her body doing multiple flips and turns to avoid being crushed by pieces of boulders.

Once that was over, she leaned over with her hands on her knees, panting heavily.

She pauses for a second trying to catch her breath. All of that moving took a toll on her stamina.

There was a dust-like fog covering the atmosphere, and she thought about Naruto's whereabouts through all of the commotion. She activates her byakugan once more to find him.

"Behind you."

Before she could try anything, he puts a stop to her advances. He was instantaneously on her, pinning her body to the surface of the earth.

He was straddling her, pinning her body to the ground. He captures both of her wrists in his left hand putting them above her head, and with his bandage hand, he holds a kunai to her throat.

"Yield," the jinchuriki demands, the rasp in his tone quite evident.

The training ground around them was partially destroyed now, and she thinks that they probably should've trained somewhere else. That would be noted for next time.

She couldn't help but to feel weird at the position they were in. She felt a burning sensation in her gut from the feel of his body on hers. From his strong legs enclosing around her waist, to the pressure of his vice grip on her wrists, she began to feel _hot_.

His cobalt eyes are staring so intensely into her lavender ones, and she could feel him pressing the kunai further into her throat from the lack of response. He was in such close proximity to her, and she felt as if she was being burned by him. Those once playful eyes are now guarded, and she watches his eyes travel down to the slope of her neck where the blade was pressed against.

She notices the beads of sweat on his face dripping along his neck. The sweat makes him look shiny and his sun-kissed skin stands out nicely. She can see the outline of his muscle through his black jacket- he was so tense.

She could hear his heavy panting, the warmth of his breath was stroking her cheek, and she couldn't shake the feeling of arousal that was looming over her.

 _His_ lower half...was on _her_ lower half.

The atmosphere changes, and she feels an odd sensation between them. She hasn't said anything in a while, and he hasn't reacted to her _not_ saying anything. He kept their position, his eyes never leaving her.

His eyes look back up to her own, and he does nothing but _stare_.

She feels weird for not responding, and she doesn't want their match to be over, but she's trapped. She physically could not remove herself from him, he was much stronger than her after all.

He was probably just heavier than her, but she thought of all the ways she could possibly try and escape. She showed such confidence in the beginning, just to get her ass handed to her the first round!

"Fine," she finally says, and she releases a breath she was unaware of holding once he removes himself from her.

"We could go another round y'know," he offers.

She knew what he meant.

Yet the phrase coming from his mouth sounded so _wrong_.

She shakes off her previous thoughts. Of course he offers another round, he has the stamina of a thousand shinobi put together in one.

She would go for another round, but she's not him. In fact, she's mentally exhausted from their little exchange they had not too long ago.

"Can we take a little break before we start again? You took a lot out of me."

"Before we do that...can you unblock the chakra point in my collarbone? It kinda hurts- like a lot."

"O-oh! I'm sorry Naruto-kun!"

After she unblocks that one chakra point, they both head to a nearby stream to take a break. Hinata sits with her legs crossed while she massages her semi-bruised wrists. Next to her, Naruto is laying down with his hands behind his head with his eyes closed.

It was the afternoon now, the sky shining a deep blue. The water was flowing in a calm manner down the stream.

It was cool today as usual, they were nearing winter, but she was thankful for this weather after their recent spar and for the ones that are yet to come.

She looks over to the Uzumaki lying next to her. He looks at peace, with not a care in the world.

She wishes to be at peace with him. However she couldn't.

Not with constant thoughts of him on her mind.

Not with the constant thought of her _not being enough_ lingering in her thoughts.

Her mind traces back to the night at Kurenai's.

_Create your purpose instead of finding it._

Hinata wishes that things came naturally to her. This was just extra food on her plate that she didn't need. Now that she thought about it, what exactly does Kurenai mean by that? Creating it...like creating a new jutsu?

Naruto didn't create the Hokage…

Sakura didn't create the head nurse of the hospital…?

And yet, they found their purpose in life...

She decides to ponder on it later and thinks about her goals as of right now. She's not the heir anymore- Hanabi was. So what are her goals exactly? She didn't want to be a Shinobi forever, it's not in her nature. She thought about working in the academy with Shino until she can figure something out. Or she can take a part time job at the Yamanka's flower shop; she loved gardening, so that didn't sound too bad.

She thought about working at a bakery because she loved baking sweets, however…

She looks back down to the boy besides her. That idea was shut down quickly.

Or maybe, she can support the next Hokage by being a lovely wife. She mentally pauses for a moment.

 _Where did that come from?_ A giggle escapes her lips at the silly thought.

"What's so funny?" Naruto questions, peeking an eye open at her.

"Oh...it's nothing really" she smiles.

She starts to get up, and soon Naruto follows after.

"I still wanna know," he blurts out.

"No!"

"Come on, tell me!"

"Nope!"

"Fine, don't tell me." Naruto positions his hands behind his neck.

"Okay then I won't!"

She giggles to herself even more at his stubbornness. She knew what reverse psychology was, if that was his intention. So she stayed quiet and enjoyed his warm presence.

They continued to walk back towards the training grounds as Hinata smiled to herself.

She can think about her goals later. She was fine with just this for now, just being here next to him. All she can do is give, even if nothing is returned. Maybe she will never experience what it's like to be loved, maybe this was set to be her life.

To just walk alongside him and be a supportive friend.

Loving him is a form of self destruction. She became a better person because of him, and Hinata found peace in that. But it also ruined her, and she was consumed by her insecurities.

She will be his friend and stand by his side. She will be there for him no matter what happens. She will help him achieve his goals through thick and thin. She will give him her all, for nothing in return.

Because he was her sun, a star that refused to fade. He constantly burns with energy, and brings life to the people around him. She basked in his sunlight every chance she got, his warmth keeps her going. She was once a wilted flower, but his light saved her, and there was nothing more beautiful than this.


	4. Tired Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. I love reading the reviews so thanks! I lightly proof read guys soooooo remember that :D

He's been studying for a very _long_ time.

His eyes waver between the paper in front of him and the clock, the ticking sounds echoing through the walls of the room. It's been approximately three hours. He's been staring at the same scroll for thirty minutes now, and he's _bored_.

Each time he enters the room, Shikamaru has more textbooks than before, placing them on top of the desk next to him.

"Knock yourself out" comes the usual remark, and then he would walk right out to attend to his own matters. A deep yawn passes through him, and he fists his eyes to keep himself awake.

He could go for some ramen right now.

He needs to get out of here; staying in one place for several hours was not the move. Especially if he was only reading. He couldn't concentrate for the life of him. This was worse than training for sage mode!

He dislikes studying at the Hokage tower. He never has the 'freewill' to do anything the way he wants to. There was always something that he was doing wrong that Shikamaru or Kakashi would point out, and it was aggravating. His lips parted as another sigh escaped his lungs.

He'll never get out of here.

The stillness of the room irks him, the piles of textbooks staring right into his soul. He's been looking at the same scroll for thirty minutes now, and he's come to the conclusion that desperate times call for desperate measures-

Ramen.

The only problem was that he needed to get past the Nara, which wasn't going to be easy. He could either go with option A: annoy the shit out of him until he has no choice but to kick him out. Or option B- except there isn't an option B because he's a little dull when it comes to forming solutions. There was nothing else more genius than the first one.

He waits a little while for Shikamaru to return with whatever scrolls or documents that are left, and scrunches his face at the clock when fifteen minutes pass by. If Shikamaru isn't returning any time soon, then he thinks that maybe, just maybe, he can casually slip out.

Besides, there wasn't any harm in taking a break. Especially if it's a ramen break.

He gets up and stretches, and casually makes his way towards the door. He stops however when he feels a familiar chakra presence right alongside Shikamaru's.

_Hinata!_

He inquires that she probably just got back from a mission. He thinks that she would be tired and worn out...but then again... maybe she would like to go out for ramen?

It's been a few days since their spar, and Naruto decided then on that she would become a regular sparring partner. Just like how they were regular ramen partners.

In all honesty, he just needed to get out of this _damned_ room, and Hinata was a potential outlet.

Besides, he wants to talk with her anyway, he likes talking to her. Whatever conversation that comes to mind was easily conveyed with her. She was that good of a friend. That easy to talk to. He found that spending time with her was rather enjoyable. Not that it wasn't enjoyable before, but after the war they were more close than what he previously deemed, and he's happy about their progress as friends.

"Hey Hinata!" He steps out of the room and walks towards the pair, Shikamaru's silent glare telling him to get back, study, and simply _go away_.

She stops mid-sentence and looks over to him with those pale lavender eyes, a small smile appearing on her plump lips, a light pink glistening on her cheeks. A deep and exaggerated sigh that can be heard from kilometers away escapes the Nara's lips.

Naruto approaches them with a grin on his face, his hands behind his neck in a signature pose. "You just got back from a mission right? Wanna get some ramen?"

Shikamaru shakes his head disapprovingly, an annoyed expression masking his features. "It's actually best if she gets some rest, Naruto. She just came back from a mission. _You_ on the other hand.."

"Yeah? I think that's for _her_ to make that decision, y'know! What's it gonna be Hinata, resting all nice and cozy in your little bed-

"I don't think that's helping your case-"

"-ooor getting some ramen with yours truly!?" Naruto shoots her a prominent grin, a smile he knows she wouldn't refuse. He can practically hear the shadow users eyes rolling to the back of his head. Sure he sounded a little smug, but who cares. Studying will be the death of him if he doesn't leave this damn building.

Hinata looks down in thought before giving him an answer. "Shikamaru-san is probably right, I should probably get some rest...but m-maybe next time, as in tomorrow afternoon?"

"Tomorrow? No no no _today_ Hinata! I'll pay if that's what it takes?"

"Naruto" Shikamaru cuts in, "you literally have thirty minutes left until you can do anything. What's the point of wasting unnecessary time by getting ramen now, just to come back and remain here for a short amount of time?"

"Look, I know where you're going with this, and you are exactly right. But hear me out...I wasn't planning on coming back."

"Of course you weren't."

"I'll stay with him until he's finished, if that's okay" Hinata mumbles.

Shikamaru shoots her a questioning look. "I thought you needed rest?"

"A-at first sure, but I think I'll be fine, so no need to worry" she assures. "Would you like that, Naruto-kun?"

Shikamaru gives what Naruto thinks to be a knowing look at Hinata, however she looks away with a crimson face. She can be a little weird at times, but besides the point- she wants to stay with him to study! The shadow user turns back towards Naruto, "so no ramen is what I'm guessing now, right?"

Naruto instantly beams at her request and grabs her wrist, dragging her into the office space.

"On second thought you're right Shikamaru! I got thirty more minutes to spare, y'know?" and then he shuts the door, leaving the Nara in his thoughts.

He pulls up a chair next to the desk and urges her to sit down. She takes a seat, gazing at all the unopened books and sprawled out scrolls on his desk. Seeing his desk like this now that Hinata was here was a little embarrassing, it looks as if he didn't care about his surroundings (in which he doesn't). It was pretty messy.

"So uh, how was your mission?" he asks to start a conversation. "Did it go well?"

"Yeah, it was to deliver a few documents, nothing more. But it's a lot of walking. The village was really pretty though, so we did a lot of sightseeing. Which is a little weird for a mission, but technically I don't really count delivering anything to be a real mission."

Trying to keep a steady composure, Naruto wiggles in his seat, he just can't keep still today. "Heh, yeah. I can't wait until my next mission, did I tell you about how I'm getting assigned to more S-rank missions? I'm even leading some of them!"

She nods her head. "I hear alot about your accomplishments, Naruto-kun, and I'm very proud of you." And then she gives him a smile that's so genuine. He always felt like he was undeserving of her smiles, but she still pampered him with them. Everyone was proud of him-they tell him that everyday. But hearing it from her warms his heart. Little sweet Hinata, being proud of him.

He smiles at her, gathering a few scrolls in his hands. "Thankyou, y'know. It means alot, coming from you."

Her eyebrows raise at this, her eyelids slightly rising. "Coming from me?"

"I mean yeah, we're close right? It's always better when people close to you recognize your improvements, because that means they've watched you grow from the start, and they witness your achievements first hand."

"You're right," she looks thoughtful, as if she's contemplating his answer, "I never really thought of it that way."

"But you have! Remember when you called me a proud failure? You told me that I make mistakes, but I had determination and stuff like that.. and I never gave up. You said something along those lines, y'know. It made me feel really good inside!"

"Of course I remember" she giggles, "you were headed to the chuunin exams to go against Neji-niisan. You know...I wanted you to win, and I cheered you on, secretly hoping you would prove my cousin wrong. You were such a big inspiration to me back then" she pauses and looks at him, frantically waving her hands dismissively as if her previous statement was an insult. "N-not that you're not an inspiration now! I was just...reminiscing I guess. Sorry..."

His heart swells at the tender compliment. Where would he be without a friend like her?

"Thanks..that means a lot, Hinata. But enough about me. What's up with you? Have you been feeling better recently or what?"

"I've been okay so far, everything's been...up to par I guess. Hanabi and I have been working to improve our rotation techniques, which is proving to be quite the struggle" she laughs quietly to herself. "Neji-niisan was such a genius, being able to acquire it all on his own.."

He listens to her talk and watches how her eyes light up when talking about her late cousin. He smiles inwardly at her, she's being cute as usual. While listening though, he takes in her appearance. She recently got back from a mission with team eight, being sent to an apparently pretty village along the outskirts of Konoha.

Tired lavender eyes waver between him and the desk with her back slouched against the seat. So not Hinata-like, he notes. She usually sits up straight with an elegant posture. He spots the faintest bags underneath her eyes, and he can feel her leg brush against his.

In all honesty, she looks like she needs a nap, and he feels bad for keeping her with him. Even though she offered to stay, he thinks that she actually needs to rest. But at times like this, he feels a little selfish. He hasn't seen her in a while, so why not keep her a little while longer? It's not like she was going to be here forever.

He's pretty sure she said something, but he's too focused on his thoughts to care.

He can smell the faintest hints of vanilla coming from her, and it stirs something in his gut. Even after a mission, she still manages to have that lingering scent on her, and it affects him in ways that he doesn't like.

"Um..Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" He blinks into reality and looks at her. Was he spacing out? Just how long was she talking for? "I'm sorry Hinata, what was that? I think I spaced out a little bit" he sheepishly laughs, trying to cover his embarrassment. He didn't want her to think that she was staring at her (in which he was). She probably thought he wasn't listening to her!

"Oh, I was just asking if you need help with your studies? There's about twenty minutes remaining, and even though it looks like you still have a lot to do..I was thinking if there was anything you were confused on that maybe I could touch on? If that's okay with you of course.."

"Oh yeah! Heh, I honestly thought we were gonna kill some time by doing nothing, but studying works fine too" he shrugs.

She nods her head in understanding, "Okay then, what do you need help with?

As time goes on, Hinata touches on subjects that he wouldn't dare ask Shikamaru or Iruka, and maybe even Kakashi. He knows they're only trying to help him, yet he can't help but feel that they are internally judging him and the stupidity of his questions. But with Hinata it felt good. She explained things so gentle to him, and she was very patient when it came to listening to his thought process.

She was so nice to him.

And she was incredibly smart as well! She knew a bunch of topics that were related to Hokage work, including things related to international relations and economic/environmental studies, considering that she was the alleged heir.

But of course she would know these things. She's a Hyuga, so naturally Hinata was really smart, like Shikamaru and Sasuke smart. Smarter than he'll ever be. She had a good sense of judgment and was very perceptive, always knowing what to say. She was such a good friend to him. Not to mention how pretty she is...

But that's besides the point. Maybe she could help him with studying more. So why not ask?

"Wanna be my study partner?" It was a risky question to ask, knowing how busy she is. But somewhere inside of him was hoping that she would say yes. Not that he would be sad if she said no or anything, but it would be nice if she agreed...

She appeared to be deep in thought, and he wondered if he'd be a hindrance to her schedule.

Her hands absentmindedly glide over placed scrolls, tracing the dried ink with her fingers.

"We don't have to study here all the time. We could always go back to my place y'know?"

He watches her face turn a crimson red, and now he's a little worried. Did he say something wrong? Was he making her uncomfortable? Downhearted by her lack of response, he switches the conversation.

"Forget I said anything-"

"We could do it at your place-"

_Oh?_

They stop talking and look at each other, a surprised look dawning their features.

"Have you changed your mind...do you not want to study with me anymore?" she quietly says, seemingly dejected.

"No no! You just um... took a long time to answer is all."

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," she looks into his eyes, seeking for forgiveness.

"You're okay! I just thought you didn't want to, which is totally okay if you don't wanna. Now that I think about it, helping me with studying _does_ sound kinda boring."

"Not at all! I enjoy your presence…" her cheeks flush at the words coming out of her mouth, "spending time with you is always fun, no matter what we do'' she whispers the last part of her sentence quietly, as if she didn't want him to hear.

As if it couldn't get any worse, the swelling of his heart feels like it's about to burst. She was so, _so_ nice to him that it hurt. It sucks that her niceness wasn't reserved for only him- everyone got to experience it. He likes hearing compliments from her, it makes him feel good about himself. And so naturally, like the smug person he is, he wants to know why she likes spending time with him. He probably already knows the answer- they were close friends. But he just wants to hear it from her.

"So you like spending time with me huh...like specifically what?"

"Ah well um, y-you know" she's getting more flustered by the second. He smirks at her franticness. He likes to evoke these types of responses from her, she always had the cutest reactions. "Like eating ramen with you is nice, and our recent spar was pretty fun."

"I thought our spar was fun too, which is why there'll be more in the future y'know" he winks at her.

She fidgets under his gaze and plays with her hair, looping midnight tresses around her fingers.

"Your presence is comforting, too…"

_That's new._

Usually he's kind of a chaotic individual to be around, always creating havoc during gods know what.

"Really?"

"Yes..but I'll study with you from now on if that's what you want, Naruto-kun" she looks up at him, she's red all over, showcasing a small but reassuring smile.

"Great! I mean my place is not really a studious environment, but it's still great y'know? I got the best instant ramen on the market that you gotta try!"

* * *

At Sakura's new apartment, he was helping with the boxes. She recently moved out of her parents home, and claimed that she was getting a 'fresh start.' As if she needed a fresh start!

"Make sure you actually _read_ the labels Naruto. I don't want to have to carry different boxes to different rooms, or open up a box of kitchen supplies in my bathroom!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" he pauses for a minute and takes in what she said. "I can actually read y'know! What type of guy do you take me for?"

"A guy that doesn't read you bonehead. There's about three more boxes outside, so make sure to bring those in as well!"

Mumbling under his breath, he went to retrieve the boxes, making sure that he was reading the labels.

"By the way, Naruto" Sakura calls out to him from inside one of the rooms, "why haven't you been coming in for checkups? Tsunade has been looking for you!"

"Tell granny to shove it! I'll come when it actually hurts!"

"You idiot, that's not how it works! We need to check if the arm is adjusting to you well. It's only been like a year, and even though you don't feel anything bad-"

"Okay, okay! Damn I can never get a break from that hospital. It's like I'm there every other week."

He picks up a few boxes that are labeled 'kitchen' on them and places them on the counter. He opens it and starts taking out dishes, spices, and a few commodities. She has a lot of weird stuff for kitchen supplies. Naruto picks up a bottle.

_Palm oil._

The hell even is that? Oil from the palms of her hands..? And why does this gigantic spoon have holes in it? Did she put them there...because that was just weird. What's the point of having holes in a spoon if all the broth from the ramen will just spill out of it!

"Sakura-chan, you have a lot of weird shit, not gonna lie."

Sakura enters the kitchen, snatching the spoon right out of his hands. "Or _maybe,_ you don't know how to cook anything else besides ramen," the pinkett says in a petulant voice. She picks up an open box and moves towards the other side of the kitchen.

"Heh, you can't cook either!" He picks up a pill jar from inside the box, "Remember those food pills you brought me? I swear, that shit was nasty as-"

A spoon comes flying towards his head, hitting his frontal. Naruto slouches over in pain, cupping his forehead. "Ack! Sakura-chan that hurts."

"You were saying?" she raises a sly eyebrow, with a teasing smirk appearing on her lips.

"S'nevermind. Ugh…" he picks up a new box with a bunch of seasonings neatly stacked in it. "Where do you want these to go?"

As they work in her kitchen, a realization struck him that he doesn't own anything in his kitchen except for maybe eggs, milk, cereal, and some commodities. But then again, the only thing he ever ate was ramen.

"So" Sakura begins, sitting herself on the counter tops. "What are we doing for your birthday? It's your 19th! We need to do something big!"

"Woah woah woah! We did something big last year for my 18th, this year I wanna keep it simple y'know?"

"Simple?" Her face scrunches up, "since when were you ever a _simple_ guy? You turn 19 and don't know how to act huh?"

"Cut me some slack okay? I was thinking we could eat out together- me, you, Sai, and Kakashi-sensei and try one of these fancy restaurants in town."

"I'm surprised you're not taking us to Ichiraku"

"Heh, ain't no complaints if that's what we're doing, but I kind of figured you guys would want to do something special for a special occasion" he grins.

"And you're right about that" Sakura crosses her arms, an amused look on her face. He shakes his head in agreement, but suddenly he watches her expression change into a concentrated look.

"What do you have planned for the entire day? Is that all you're doing, besides maybe going to the memorial site?"

"Well, I was gonna treat it as any other day, like I usually do. It's only during the night when things actually get fun."

"So there's nothing else huh…" Sakura muses.

"Just what are you tryna get at y'know?"

"Nothing nothing! It just seems to me that you're becoming more and more mature as the years go by...at least you try to be."

"Well you know what they say!"

"No Naruto, I don't."

"Yeah me neither."

Sakura giggles at his antics, and Naruto smiles. He likes the little moments between them, it was nice to know that he had some family, even if she wasn't blood. It feels the emptiness in his heart, the loneliness disappearing for a good moment, and it's such a nice feeling.

He's thankful for the way their relationship has turned out. Anything further than that would've ended in chaos; they're alike in many ways. They don't balance eachother out, together they're fire and fire, creating an eternal flame. They were wild together, and it evaporates all feelings of desolation.

* * *

He's exhausted, yet conscious.

Twisting and turning in his covers, for some reason he couldn't get himself to sleep.

The day took a lot out of him.

And now that he's finally in his bed, he's wide awake.

He doesn't like these types of nights.

Because those nights consisted of endless thoughts, sending him deep into an abyss. He hates that he can never pull himself out of it.

It was pulling him in so deep that it felt like he was drowning. Struggling to come back to the shore of reality, he lets the thoughts consume him, wave by wave.

These thoughts touch on subjects that he'd rather not. Such as love.

Naruto knows he's an idiot.

He wasn't the sharpest kunai in the pouch, especially when it came to intellectual matters.

Many people have the assumption that, because he was an idiot, he didn't know the basic concept of love, or anything for its matter. But he did. How could he not?

He knows exactly what it is. He knows the difference in its levels of complexity, of what makes love _love_. An entanglement of emotions that constitutes the feelings within oneself, love was a connection that strays deeper than just the realms of sexual attraction.

Love is everything that is happiness. It was the feeling of all of the stars in the universe squeezed into one. It burns bright within oneself. It's a beautiful emotion that is infinite, timeless.

He grew up with nothing and yet, he _felt_ everything. And everything that has happened through his life- through thick and thin, through good and bad, he experienced what it meant to _feel_ alive.

Love just so happened to be the greatest emotion that he could ever feel.

Of course, he knows there are different types of love that extend to all types of relationships.

He knew the difference when Sakura embraced Sasuke in the hospital. He saw the way she clinged onto him, the vulnerability that was showcased in that moment, in _their_ moment.

He knew the difference when he first met his mother; the love he felt when she hugged him, when she told him _she loved him._ It was an unfamiliar, yet comforting feeling. She wasn't there for his first steps or his first words, but in that moment, he felt the bond of that between mother and son.

He knew the difference when Hinata rushed in during his fight with Pain. When he laid there, pinned against the haggard soil of the ground, she came in to save him, almost dying in the process. Like diving headfirst into shallow water, she was reckless, yet brave. She knew she wouldn't win...and yet...it was all for friendship. He never knew the extent that Hinata cared for him as a friend, coming to his aid was a suicidal mission and she did it anyway when there was nobody else.

_Because...I love you._

Yeah... _friendship…_

She did it because he was in danger, she told him she loved him out of friendship...

But then again...there was this thought that lingered in his brain, that _that_ wasn't what she truly meant.

A thought that was so bizarre that he suppressed it to the furthest depths of his mind.

A thought that was so dangerous that it could alter this currently perfect reality.

There was nothing more to it, he knew that already.

But then again…

Was there really an ulterior motive behind it? Could she have meant something more than just friendship? And if she did, then _why_? Friends risked their lives for each other. If that's the case, why did no one else come to his aid-but her?

Are friends supposed to do that?

Did she really mean...

No.

He can't keep dwelling on this thought. Not when things are so good between them now. Not when everything is finally going right in his life.

He left it alone for three years- and it's going to stay that way.

He needs to keep reminding himself that there's nothing more to it.

No one has ever seen him in that way. He couldn't win the heart of a certain pinkett or any girl for that matter during that time, so it's pointless to even think that…

He deeply exhales into the stillness of the night, his right hand dragging along his face as he lay underneath his covers.

There were fangirls, sure- but they're all fake. Not real enough in the sense to know him for just being him- Naruto Uzumaki. They only know him as the savior of the shinobi world. They claim to love him, but what about _him_ before he became that title?

What more can he receive if it's only an infatuation? It means nothing, he would know.

There was really nothing going for him when it comes to _that_ type of love.

He hates when he gets like this, when his thoughts leave him in a spiraling mess. He feels bitter and slightly agitated. He hates thinking about love. He doesn't need to. It hurts his brain and leads him to conclusions that just _wasn't_ possible.

Everyone around him told him that he didn't understand, and that he will never. He was to remain clueless in the eyes of his friends, and to remain everyone's favorite knuckle-headed, unpredictable ninja.

That's just the way things are.

Of course he knows that not everyone thinks this way, but there was a good amount.

Love wasn't hard to figure out. He knew that for sure. He could find love if he really wanted to, but did he deserve it? Was he meant to be lonely for the rest of his life?

Now he really needs to stop thinking. He just needs to meditate, just breathe and count shurikens to sleep. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Naruto shuts his eyes tightly, and a deep black takes his sight. No more thinking about that topic. Tomorrow, or rather today, is a new day.

_...one shuriken...two shuriken...three shuriken..._

She fit perfectly underneath him, looking into his colbatt eyes with deep lavender ones.

_...four shuriken...five..._

The feel of her body underneath his pelvis left him frozen.

_...shuriken...seven shuriken...eight..._

The way her hair was sprawled out on the ground, the feel of his hand clasping around her thin wrists.

_...ten shuriken...wait, did I skip six?_

_..six shuriken...seven shuriken..._

Her soft, breathy pants felt so heavy to his ears. The way he could see her larynx move slightly against the steel of the kunai in his hand.

 _Fuck_.

It was just plain wrong, so _so_ wrong.

And yet, he just couldn't get himself to stop thinking about _that_ day.

Was it really wrong if he kept these thoughts to himself? He wasn't Pervy Sage, it's not like he was openly being a pervert, at least he tried not to look like an open pervert.

But being a closeted pervert is not any better.

She's a friend, a precious comrade. Sweet, caring, and gentle Hinata.

She was everything pure in this tainted world. And yet...

The way she felt underneath him was sending him into overdrive. It was messing with his mind, messing with his sleep. Messing up his counting...

He shouldn't be thinking about her in this way. But he can't stop.

When he was on top of her, holding the sharp blade against her pale flesh, he felt a little _weird_.

It was bothering him that he couldn't figure it out.

She was so soft, something akin to luxurious pillows...if that was even a thing?

He gruffly sighs and tugs at his golden locks.

He was down bad.

Comparing Hinata to pillows? Was he serious right now?

He can't compare her to pillows...maybe something else like...wait no! Nothing else! He can't compare her to anything because then he would be _objectifying_ her! And that was the last thing he wanted for his dearest friend.

A precious comrade. Hinata was much more than just her body, he knows that.

He can admire her from a distance, but what he's doing right now, thinking about her in ways that he shouldn't be, it needs to stop. Careless thoughts can lead to careless actions...luckily he knows how to restrain himself.

He won't let these dirty thoughts take control of him! That's not who he is! He was going to prove to himself that Naruto Uzumaki is not a pervert!

_**Sure you're not.** _

_Shut up fox!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I see you...and you act like a BagH-Kah.


	5. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you guys i promise next chapters will get better! just gotta set the pace of the story!!! again I don't thoroughly proof read! sorry in advance!

Sakura and Ino lay in their futons next to Hinata’s on the ground of the pinkett's new apartment, as Tenten called dibs on the only loveseat. To celebrate moving on, Sakura called for a girls night, since she has the newly acquired privacy to do so.

“...stargazing because he loves the stars so much, deciphering million year old constellations ... and we’ll be right next to each other, our hands tangled together, comfortable in each other’s embrace.”

“Sakura-chan, that sounds beautiful!” Hinata praises.

“It sounds pretty cliche to me” Tenten chides.

“Agreed.” Ino chimes in.

“See! Hinata has my back, and apparently has good taste in what a real date should look like! I expect you guys to do better!”

Sakura’s new apartment is finally done, for the most part. Hinata liked the fact that it was small but still roomy, unlike the compound. An apartment to herself sounds like a dream, especially if it meant no prying family members.

Apartments also showcased great maturity, especially for young adults who just moved out. Maybe she can prove to her father, better yet to the clan, that she can take care of herself by moving out, to prove that she’s mature. Sakura is finally out on her own, this is a new step in her life. A life that is worth living for. _She’s so lucky._

Her thoughts trace back to a certain blond, who's been alone in an apartment for his entire life. Though she doesn’t like to admit it, he can be...quite the opposite of mature. But that’s when he was younger! Coherently speaking, could this mean that having an apartment doesn’t actually make you mature? Now she’s just confusing herself.

_What am I even thinking right now?_

“When is he coming back anyway?” Ino ponders, snapping Hinata out of her thoughts. “The guy has been on hiatus for at least two years.”

“He sends little messages to me-ahem, _us_ every now and then!” Sakura argues.

Ino and Tenten exchange knowing looks. “Oh yeah? And how often does he send them?”

Hinata didn’t understand why they were coming for Sakura anyway. If it was true love that she was talking about, then Sakura has every right to express her feelings for the Uchiha. Naruto talks about him every now and then, so what makes this any different?

Emerald green eyes narrow on her targets, an icy glare warning them of their tone. “You guys are in my business? See your way out of it.”

“Oh okay! Fine then. Is he at least coming back for Naruto’s birthday?”

“Nope” Sakura sighs “he never visits on any of our birthdays, but we understand. He’s on the road for redemption… this is his choice.”

“Sakura I don't wanna sound like a hater or anything but..I feel like you can do so much better.” Tenthen says as she rests her face on her hand, her elbow propped up on the cushioned seats.

“Oh really? And what about you _Mrs.Thing_? I swear, you always add your two cents in about everyone's love life but we never hear about yours!”

“Facts!” Ino bolts up from her futon, completely invested in where this conversation was heading. “You know, I always had this suspicion that you've had something with Neji-”

“Why does everyone think that?!”

“-but that’s in the past, and you guys never told anyone!”

Tenten deeply sighs as if she’s heard this conversation for the millionth time already. Hinata feels partially for her, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t interested in what the status of their relationship once was.

“If you guys _really_ want to know- wait a minute. You guys thought we had something in the past? Hinata did you think so too?”

Hinata shoots her an incredulous look, not knowing how to answer. The thing is, she never really thought of Neji to be interested in any type of romance with anyone. It was uncanny to even think of him being involved with anyone. He was always so stoic, direct, and neutral. He never really expressed any type of feelings unless he needed to. With him, he always sought the logical path of things, never letting his emotions guide him. She always thought that he was a difficult person to read.

“Well, I thought of you as one of his close friends. I'm pretty sure he cared for you and Lee greatly. And he was very tolerant of Gai-sensei, so…”

“Yes Hinata we know that!” Ino facepalms, “We’re talking about the possibility of him ever harbouring feelings for Tenten, or vice versa.”

“Well I’m not sure, he was always a hard person to get through. But the possibilities were there... speaking of my experience, he warmed up to me and soon enough, was always very protective of me. To the people closest to him, he expressed feelings that were not commonly seen by outsiders, which makes me think why people were always so quick to judge that his platonic relationships with female counterparts were something more…when in reality it was just a good friendship that was attained through bonding.”

Ino and Sakura turn to Tenten, “well?” Sakura says, “is she right?”

The weapon mistress stretches her legs, rubbing her thighs with her hands. “I mean, we were close if that’s what you guys are wondering. He always saved me in the right moments too, but then again that's what friends do...right?”

She is right, Hinata _knows_ she’s right. She would know...

“This is not helping my case” Ino sits for a minute, in what looks to be her cunningly thinking of a way to get Tenten to slip. “Is there something you’re not telling us?”

“I promise you guys! It was all platonic between us! Nothing more!” Tenten defends.

“You guys we should probably leave it alone” Hinata backs up.

“Fine,” Sakura sighs in defeat. “Well since we’re on the topic of boys, do you even have somebody that you’re interested in?”

For a brief second, Hinata can see the strain in Tenten’s eyes, a reflection of grief residing in shallow depths. Tenten quickly straightens her face, feigning her sorrowness by masking it with pride.

“I'm independent,” she notes the reluctance in Tenten's voice, “and I’m proud of it.”

Hinata smiles at her brave friend. Knowing that Tenten tends to suppress her emotions, she was never one to reveal too much of herself. Her shell is hard to break, but the cracks alone may be too much to bear at times. 

“Enough about you then! We haven’t heard from miss _Hi-na-ta_ in a while” Sakura sing-songs.

“Exactly what I was thinking forehead” Ino continues as Sakura glares at her, “You know Hinata, I can hook you up with some people I know, just to get your mind off of that knucklehead.”

“Why would you want to split them up?!” Sakura asks shockingly. “I swear you ruin everything.”

“Lets face it, she’s watering a dead plant here” Ino shrugs.

“Ino!” Tenten scolds.

“She’s right though, it's okay, really” Hinata reaffirms with a sad look in her eyes. She pulls the covers over her body from curious eyes. “There’s nothing really there between us, so I’m moving on, or at least...I’m trying to.”

She knew her love for him was real because if it wasn’t, it wouldn’t hurt to move on.

“See, now look what you did, made her all sad and shit!” Sakura throws a pillow in Ino’s face.

Ino grabs the pillow and throws it right back at Sakura. “This is a girls sleepover and we talk about deep stuff all the time, get over it!”

“Yeah but this is Naruto and Hinata we’re talking about, and I’m rooting for them.”

“ _Gods_ not you too, Tenten” the Yamanaka sighs.

Tenten closes her eyes and crosses her arms, nodding at the despondency in Ino’s voice. “She’s obviously struggling to move on! If anything, we should help her get with him.”

_No no no._

Sakura beams at the statement. “Now we’re talking.”

Suddenly Ino’s face lights up, and she looks at Hinata with a devious grin,“You know what, I kind of like this idea. Let's make him jealous by setting you up with someone!”

_No no no no no no!_

“B-but he doesn't see me in that way!”

“Right?” Sakura agrees “We can't do that if he doesn't even see her in that way already!”

 _Ouch_.

She isn’t wrong, but it hurts hearing it come out of other people’s mouths.

“...so what I was thinking is that we dress her up nice and good for his little after party” the pinkett smiles at the questioning glances sent her way.

_After party?!?_

“An ‘after party’?” Tenten clarifies, taking the words right out of her mouth.

“Yup. Since he wants to be all macho and have a small get together with his team, Kiba and I were thinking about throwing him a small party the day afterwards, you know, since it’s Saturday and all of that.”

“Hm, I like where this is going...Ooo, how about, a skin tight lavender kimono? Oh! Better yet, make it orange! That will have him second guessing all of his life choices.”

“Woah Ino-pig! For once we actually agree on something.”

“And there will be lots of alcohol, so things can get spicy really fast” Ino wiggles her eyebrows.

Hinata’s not sure if she likes where this is going.

“Why orange though? It’s such an ugly color.”

“Tell that to Naruto.” Sakura says, rolling her eyes.

Things were escalating too quickly for Hinata. This wasn’t turning out she thought it would. If anything, she was trying to get over him, not make him see her in a totally new light! But wait a minute, now that she thought about it, maybe that doesn’t sound so bad afterall. The man of her dreams, eyeing her up and down, taking in all of her assets-

_No no no no no no no! What are you thinking right now!?_

Hinata can't let herself fall in the trap of her friends! She always does anyway. She starts to pick at a loose string on her nightgown, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. She needs to let them down gently, and let them know that she has plans of her own that don't involve seducing Naruto, but rather being a good and supporting friend. Wishing him a friendly happy birthday.

 _Yeah_...

“I appreciate the help, but i’m not sure if-”

“Just think of us as the tiny little voices in your head, like ya know...your ego.” Sakura taps her forehead.

“Right, you have nothing to worry about” Tenten snuggles further into her covers on the couch, resting her head on the armrest, “you need to be more confident in yourself girl!”

“Mhm. you always doubt yourself Hinata, but I’m telling you,” Ino reaches over and cups Hinata’s breast in her hands, jiggling them in the process “you have _nothing_ to be insecure about.”

Letting out a sharp gasp, she feels her face boiling from the contact. She escapes Ino’s hold and cocoons herself in her futon, protecting herself from her lunatic friends. Laughter erupted amongst the friends as she hid from the embarrassment.  
___

The next day over, Hinata sits quietly at her desk, buried in her book when she hears a knock on her door.

“Come in-”

Automatically, the door barges open regardless of her answer.

“Hanabi, you can’t just enter without-”

“I knocked.” Hanabi interrupts, standing rigidly in the doorway.

She can sense that her sister’s mood isn’t the brightest today. Probably her teenage hormones getting the best of her.

Sighing, Hinata turns her head back to the book she was reading, unfazed by her sister’s emotions. “Fine, what do you need?”

“Come with me to the market today...as in right now.” It sounds like a valiant effort on Hanabi’s part to convince her to come, and while the proposal was tempting, “not today, Hanabi. Maybe some other time.”

“If you come with me today, I won’t ask you another time.” Hanabi presses.

“We could always go to the market, it doesn’t have to be just this once.”

“Yeah but I need to go today, as in right now, with you.”

Hinata shuffles in her seat, trying her best to not seem annoyed by her presence, “Where is Natsu-san? Is she not here to accompany you today?”

Hanabi leans into the archway of the door. “I told her I was going with my sister, so not to worry.”

Hinata absentmindedly turns a page in her book, not really paying attention to the content on the sheet. “I’m sorry Hanabi, I'm just not up for it today.”

“You’re depressed because of Naruto, aren't you?”

_Where did that even come from?_

“What does he have to do with anything...I’m not depressed because of him?”

“Well he’s bad for you. So just avoid him.”

“What?” Hinata finally turns to look at her, puzzled by her answer. “No!”

“And _why not?_ He's a big part of why you’re depressed, and quite frankly it’s not really fun anymore. You’re always so gloomy and droopy. You don't do anything with me anymore.”

“That’s not true! We train all the time.”

Hanabi’s lips trembled, and Hinata could tell she was holding back tears. “But that’s all we ever do with each other. Besides maybe eating together or dinner or being with each other in clan meetings.” Hanabi is practically yelling at her now, her voice cracking, not caring if the others in the compound can hear her, “You’re so cooped up in your room all depressed and stuff. It’s like you never want to hang out with me anymore!”

“Hanabi…”

Hanabi shakes her head, both fists clenched tightly against her sides. “No just listen to me! Because it’s like you don’t even care anymore, and it hurts okay?! It hurts so much just watching you mope around the house. And then when I have my chance to speak with you, you always leave to Gods know where!”

“Hana-”

“There’s no one else here Hinata-neesan. N-no one.”

Tears began to swell in her sister’s eyes, and her sniffs became more audible. She rubbed her nose, and when Hanabi turned her head to look at her, Hinata could see her reflection from glossy lavender eyes.

Her heart broke from the sight of her sister; she’s never seen her like this before. She was always resilient, never showing signs of weakness.

Of course sadness is not equivalent to weakness, she would know.

But to see her like this, to see a fracture in her physique, she just couldn't understand why she didn’t see it sooner. She was born into a clan that wields the byakugan, and yet she couldn’t see through her sister’s true feelings.

She just wanted to spend time with her elder sister because she was lonely.

_Hanabi..._

Is it appropriate to apologize at this moment? Should she give her some space? She’s in her room, so she can't just leave her here.

She watches Hanabi; her jaw is clenched, rivulets of tears stream down her face, and her muffled cries are threatening to break loose.

_She’s trying to hold it in._

She can feel a deep guilt forming in the pit stomach, and she doesn’t know what to say. What _can_ she even say?

_I’m sorry for ignoring you?_

She looks away, becoming more frustrated with herself.

Has she really been that distant with Hanabi? They talk sometimes after clan meetings, they have small talk here and there.

_Am I gloomy...and droopy? Is that what I look like towards the rest of the clan?_

What does her father think of her? He doesn’t even seem worried. But then again, he was never one with emotions. It was always logic and reasoning, values that were similar to Neji’s. With him, feelings were always a sign of weakness.

But now is not the time to reflect on herself, she needed to be an elder sister.

She takes a deep breath and gets up from her chair, walking over to her sister. She stops right in front of her, observing her trembling figure. This was her fault, she is the reason the once joyful Hanabi is standing in her doorway in tears.

She reaches out to her, wrapping her right arm around her back, her left hand bringing her head closer to her chest. She holds her gently, and squeezes her in the softest way possible. Hanabi was shaking underneath her, her face pressed in her chest, the tears dampening her pink long sleeve shirt.

They remained like this for a few moments, her hold firm on her sister. The hug was a silent promise, in which she hoped to convey her sincerest apologies. Gradually, the trembles started to lessen until there were no more.

When she finally sensed that she’d calm down, she pulled her back slightly, looking down into her eyes. The storm was gone, sure, but the tension still remains.

“It was never my intention to hurt you, never less make you feel alone,” she lifts a hand, wiping her tear stained cheeks, “I haven’t been feeling myself lately, sure. But I haven't forgotten about you, Hanabi.”

A slight frown was etched on her face, clearly still upset at the situation, however she could sense her chakra loosening, feeling more relieved than before.

Hanabi was silent, but she knew her sister was listening.

At that moment, she didn't need to say anything else. She didn't know what else she could say to make it better. And so, she guided her out the bedroom door, down to the main entrance. She put on her sandals, and both made their way out of the compound.

It was getting cooler outside, she noted. The sun felt distant on this fine afternoon, and the wind was gentle against her skin. As usual, the citizens of Konoha were out and about, their routine activities in sync with the day.

It seems like Hanabi was in a happier mood now, since she's skipping right next to her.

Why did it take her sister’s tears to have some bonding time? Her heart felt sore from the thought.

“I wanted you to help me make Sukiyaki for father...you know, because it's his favorite dish? Haven't you noticed how stressed he is lately? I want only us to make it for him, too. Which is why I wanted you to come with me.”

The two sisters wove their way through passing civilians as they made conversation. Hinata did observe her father’s stress, especially with the pressure that the clan has thrown his way. The clan is changing, ever so achingly slow.

The change may be slow-changing, but each notion has been set into place has made a huge impact on the clan’s values. There was hope, and justice will soon be delivered to those who suffered most in the clan.

“That’s really nice of you, Hanabi. It’s adorable, actually. You’re a tough girl who has a soft spot for her father.” Hinata smiles.

The younger Hyuga’s ears flush red, eyes widening in embarrassment. “H-hey, and what about it?! You would do the same thing as well! It’s a simple act of courtesy on my part.”

“I'm not saying I wouldn’t-” _Umphf!_

Abruptly, a sturdy body collided into her own, sending her straight to the ground.

“Nee-sama!”

_What just happened?_

It all happened so quickly that she didn’t have time to react. So much for being a ninja.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

The strange man reaches out to her, a concerned look washing over his features. She feels embarrassed, feeling the eyes of curious locals around her.

“Hey, hey, let me help you up” the smooth voice replies.

“Um...yes. My apologies for running into you sir.” She set her hand in his, and he pulled her up with ease. She lifts her head, getting a good look at his face. He’s really pretty, she notes. Amber irises that contrast against the deep black of his pupils, and he has suspiciously thick eyelashes that would make any girl scrutinize with envy. He had warm ivory skin that glistened in the sun, and the lightest touch of freckles that wisp across his defined nose, extending to both cheeks. His jawline could probably cut deeper than a kunai, and his middle part did him justice, with wavy dark hair hanging down the sides of his face.

Yes, he is _very_ beautiful.

But not as beautiful as her golden boy.

“No no, I’m the one who should be apologizing here, aha...I guess I need to pay attention to my surroundings more,” he has a soft hold on her hand. With his other hand, he puts it on top of their joined ones, clasping them together. “I’m sorry for troubling you, let me make it up to you?”

In her peripheral vision, she could already tell what Hanabi was thinking, a ‘what the hell’ look plastered on her face.

He was looking at her rather intensely, and it made her slightly uncomfortable.

Hinata quickly retracts her hand and shyly looks away, startled by his openness. “It’s fine really. Um, have a good rest of your day.” She bows apologetically and darts off, with a flustered Hanabi following after her.

“Um what was that about?”

They were so close to the market. So, so close, and yet it felt so far. Just a few more blocks ahead. “I-I seriously don't know!”

“Ah, Hinata Hyuga and the art of lying to herself.”

“Hanabi!”

“Why was he looking at you like that? And why did he hold your hand for so long?”

“I’m not sure about it, Hanabi, let's just forget about okay?” Hinata wishes for her sister to just let it go, but she has a feeling that this incident will be the starred event of their conversation for the next hour.

“Ah, he probably thinks you're cute!” Hanabi giggles.

Hinata flushes in embarrassment. This was such a minor inconvenience, it wasn’t that serious. She’ll be fine. Besides the teasing from her little sister, this shouldn’t be a bother to her; she’ll never have to see him again, so what's the point of dwelling on it?

The two Hyugas arrived at the market, picking up the necessary ingredients they needed to make their father a stress-free meal. While she was shopping, she passed by the bakery section and saw a box of cinnamon buns on display.

Maybe Naruto would enjoy some with their ramen during their study session?

_But it’s such a weird combination…cinnamon buns with ramen?_

She decides to get it anyway.

After gathering everything they needed and paying for their groceries, they made their way back towards the compound.

“Ugh, I’m not gonna lie, that guy was kinda cute,” Hanabi cheekily smiles. “Did you see the color of his eyes? They’re so mesmerizing” she sighs dreamily.

 _Maybe if they were blue_. Hinata quickly disperses the thought. She slings her arm around Hanabi’s shoulders, pulling her sister in close, while they carry the groceries home.

“You’re too young to be thinking of boys.”

“I just know the infamous Hinata isn’t talking! You should be the last person on earth to tell me to be worrying about boys!”

Lavender eyes rolled at her answer, a smile appearing on her lips. “Fair point. But consider it this way, I’m warning you of what's to come.”

Hanabi contemplates her response and turns her head to look up at her, a malicious smirk forming on her pink lips. “Pain and suffering?”

 _Ouch_.

“I can never have a normal conversation with you, can I?”

“Nope. No you cannot.”

“Of course not,” Hinata sighs in defeat, her tone feigning annoyance. “When will we be making this? I kind of had plans to help Naruto study-”

“Huh?!” Hanabi interrupts, “are you really helping Naruto-senpai to study? Is he not nineteen? He’s a grown man, nee-san!”

Hinata lightly giggles at her sister’s banter. “Grown people sometimes need help too, we can't always rely on ourselves to succeed...I mean we can, but getting help from others who are reliable can be valuable and worthwhile.”

“You would think that you’d take your own advice for once.” the younger Hyuga jabs at her sister. “If you’re going to be there long, then I guess we can put off making dinner for father.”

“As soon as I become available..which will be in no time, I’m all yours, Hanabi.”

“Better be.”

And as they continued their path home, Hinata feels contentment. She felt this feeling during her most private moments, and yet, being here with Hanabi, she feels the same thing.

Sure, walking alone in cold nights brought her peace. But her little sister made her skin feel warm, and she almost forgot how nice that feeling was, too.  
___

Naruto’s apartment hasn’t changed a bit. It wasn’t clean like Sakura’s, but it wasn’t necessarily dirty either. It was probably a mix of the two, with a few misplaced empty ramen cups here and there. There were a couple of scattered books and scrolls throughout his living room floor, and a comforter of what seemd to be from his bed was on his couch, indicating his late night study habits.

The place felt very much like _Naruto_ ; there was a fragrant smell to him that lingered in his apartment. The smell wasn’t pungent, however it was very distinctive. Whatever he was washing himself with, it did him justice. He smelled of the earth and all of its glory. It was a nice, aromatic smell. Warm and oriental, with a tinge of ramen.

It was pretty late-8 pm to be exact- considering that they agreed to study in the late afternoon, whenever they were available for each other.

“I wanna invest in one of those kotatsu things, I heard it's good for the winter y’know?” he said laying down, his back against the cushions of the couch, his head relaxing on the armrest.

“Invite me over when you get one okay?” Hinata’s unsure of her boldness towards his statement, but they’re _friends_. The alternative meaning will fly over his head.

She’s sitting on the ground getting situated, assorting his work. She thinks she can feel his eyes on her, but discards the thought quickly.

“Oh? You wanna come over and hang out with me? Is that what I’m hearing Hinata?” he teases her, and as usual, her cheeks flush.

“N-no! I mean yes? W-wait hold on a sec!” Her boldness totally backfired, and now her newfound confidence flew right out the window. She resorts to playing with her hair, a nervous tic she newly acquired that replaced her finger-pointing habit.

Wait a second...he wants to hang out with her. Hanging out, alone in his apartment, together under the kotatsu…

_No!_

Friends, friends, friends! That's what they are.

_Friendly vibes only!_

As if she couldn't be more embarrassed, she hides her face with her hands, trying to avoid his face.

“I’m just messing with you y’know?!” Naruto laughs, sitting up. “We should probably get started anyway. Heh, I made you come here so late. I’m sorry about that.”

“Oh um it’s fine really, especially if it’s a friend in need.”

“Yeah, I’m in need of catching up in work.” he sighs as he gets up from the couch and makes his way towards the kitchen.

As soon as he disappears, she releases an unknown breath she’s been holding.

_Okay, take a deep breath. It’s not that serious._

She’s unsure of why she’s getting so worked up, he just hinted at a casual hangout. It was such an innocent gesture, and she took it the wrong way!

“Hey uh, why’d you bring a bag over?” he calls out.

_That’s right, the cinnamon buns!_

She gets up, meeting Naruto in the kitchen and stands right next to him, where he stood in front of a white plastic bag that was resting on the counter. She reaches for the bag, taking out a box of cinnamon buns.

“I got them for us...like a little snack while we study?”

“Really? I was just gonna make us some instant ramen! Remember what I told you..best on the market?”

“Yes, I do remember.” she smiles at him, and he flashes a grin at her response.

“Cool, cool. You wanna grab them out for us? They’re in the top cabinet right in front of you.”

“Sure thing.”

She opens the cabinet just to see the cups of ramen on the top shelf. And just to her luck, she’s too short to reach it.

She’s always been the shortest one out of Konoha 11, and she always imagined that by the time she would reach adulthood, she’d stand tall, reaching the stars. But unfortunately, life had other plans for her.

From her peripheal vision, she can see Naruto grab a pitcher full of water from his refrigerator.

She turns towards the cabinet in front of her. Standing on her tippy toes, her arm reaches out to the top in an attempt to grab the instant ramen, only to have a finger graze the cup slightly, pushing it further back on the shelf. A frustrated sigh falls from her mouth at the failed attempt as she tries again to reach for the cup, until she hears footsteps approaching her.

Naruto stops directly behind her, and she could feel his body heat intertwining with hers, his scent electrifying, charging her senses.

She flushes from their close proximity..

He’s so close, a little _too_ close. The small gap between their bodies terrified her, even if she wasn't facing him. Just the thought of her back against his chest was so...

_What is he doing?_

She feels his head lean close to her own, his soft breaths lightly caressing her ear.

“Can’t reach?” he says, his voice full of mirth, and she can feel his smirk on that perfect face of his.

He doesn't need to know about how the smallest interactions between them sends her heart racing, her mind spiraling, and yet she’s frozen in place from his hovering figure. “I’m trying” she hears herself say, and she inwardly curses herself for the uneasiness in her voice.

“You’re so short...” he murmurs in her ear.

No way he just said that, _in her ear!_

She can hear him snicker as his arm reaches over her own, easily accessing the top shelf. His body leans in so close, she could feel his chest lightly brush against her back. He successfully takes out a ramen cup and places it into her hand, and then goes back to get another cup for himself.

She feels him step away from her, and she immediately breaks from the trance he put her in. He was so, so close to her. In that moment, she felt like she could burst into flames. Does he know the fuel he adds onto...feeding her flames even more than what they already burn?

Yeah...she needed to get her mind off of what just transpired. She musters the courage to finally turn around, “guess I wasn’t tall enough, huh?” It was a weak attempt at starting conversation, but whatever settles her uneasiness, she thinks.

It's like she couldn’t think coherently. Her mind foggy, shrouded by thoughts of him. To think that he could still stir her brain power into a chaotic mess, reducing her intelligence into that of a rock.

A _dumb_ rock.

“You've always been so short y’know” he says, as he takes the pitcher of water on his counter and begins filling his cup, “but I’m pretty sure there was one point when you were taller than me. I mean...everyone was” he shrugs.

“We are the youngest ones of Konoha’s 11” she giggles.

“Ugh, don't remind me.”

Once both cups are microwaved, he carries them back to the living room with Hinata following after him, carrying the box of cinnamon rolls.

They sit on the floor around his coffee table, and start looking over his work.

“What would you like to start on first, Naruto-kun?”

“Uh yeah... let's start with foreign relations, yeah?”

As they begin studying, she notes that he is very smart, and he does in fact have a very good memory, contrary to what other people say. He’s observant to small details, and was also attentive to learning new information. About thirty minutes into their studying, and they’re separately looking into their own scrolls.

She looks up now and them, sneaking a peak at him. He looks so focused. In all honesty, this is the most focused he’s ever looked to her, besides the war of course. It's a little weird, seeing him like this. He’s usually frivolous, only showcasing seriousness in battle.

She watches his eyes waver between the inked words on the scroll he’s reading; his brows are furrowed, crinkling into the cutest expression. She likes the way his eyes light up when he recognizes something, or when his mouth puckers up when he’s confused.

He suddenly looks up at her, his gaze capturing her own. She abruptly shifts her eyes back onto the paper she was viewing, trying not to blush from being caught.

_Why does this always happen?!_

It’s like he always knows when she’s staring at him. But then again, who wouldn't? Being a trained shinobi, of course he would know when someone is watching him. She was ogling the guy for crying out loud, he could probably feel her stare.

She takes another peek at him, and is relieved to see him reading his scroll again. She looks at her scroll, determination brewing as she makes a promise to herself to not look at him again.

Okay, she _really_ needs to stop looking at him. Although… one more peek wouldn't hurt, right?

_No!_

She tries to focus on her paper, taking a bite out of her cinnamon bun. Delicious flavors capture her taste buds, and she felt her eyes close from the taste.

Cinnamon buns are the soul creation from the Gods themselves.

“It's good huh?”

Her eyes shoot open, glancing in his direction. There it is again, his smirk...it was chaotically good, in a sense. Cerulean pools staring into her lavender ones.

She looks to see if he's eaten his own treat, only to find it gone, along with an empty cup of ramen. She’d eaten at least three quarters of her ramen.

“Yes um...i-its really good. Sticky, but good.”

“Yeah, where'd you get these from anyway?” Naruto questions.

“The market! You know, the one a couple of blocks from here?”

“Oooh, yeah! I shop there every so often when I need to restock my refrigerator” he sheepishly scratches his neck, probably embarrassed by the fact that all he ate was ramen.

Should she tease him? She’s tempted to do so…  
“You eat other foods besides ramen?” she quirks a smile, silently praying that he wasn’t offended.

“What? Of course I do! Just not often, heh. I can cook some things like rice, and I can whip up a really good breakfast as well. But other than that, the to go to is ramen.” He grins, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

“Oh Naruto-kun! I can help you learn how to cook more meals if you like? You may find something that you like that you’ve never tried before.”

He seemed to be contemplating her answer, and she worries that she said too much. He probably doesn’t want her over that often. The fact that she even bothered bringing up helping him with his diet seems disrespectful on her part-

“You would do that? It seems like I'm taking most of your time, Hinata.”

_That will never be the case._

“It’s okay, really. Remember what I said before? I enjoy spending time with you.”

His eyes twinkle at the recollection, and it makes her feel bubbly inside.

“That's right! I almost forgot, heh. Aaah Hinata, you’re the best, y’know?”

And then he smiles such a genuine smile that squeezes her heart dry until there is nothing left.

“Well I wouldn’t say that…”

“No but really, you help me out so much. I really do appreciate it y’know? You don’t even have to do these things and yet you still do em’.”

_I want to be there for you, with you._

“I enjoy helping others, so really, it’s okay” she reassures.

They exchange one more glance before she focuses back on her scroll, hoping he would do the same. She steals another peek at him to see if he did, in which he has. She sighs, looking back into the ancient paper in front of her.

What is she getting herself into?  
___

Going on missions during the coldest months of the year can be troublesome. Especially if she didn't have a coat to wear during her missions.

It was a good thing that missions were not as long and grueling as they used to be, considering this to be the era of peace now.

She still gets tired sure, but at least she still had enough energy to travel home.

It's as if the days get colder and colder. She can stand the cold, sometimes, but as the days go by, she thinks that she should probably invest in a jacket.

“Here, you look cold.” Kiba looks at her trembling physique and hands her his jacket.

“It’s alright Kiba-kun, we’re almost back to the gates.”

With an exasperated look, he sighs, shaking his head knowingly at her. “Gods just take the jacket already. You look like you need it much more than I do.”

“No really! I’m fine-”

Kiba slings the jacket over her shoulders without warning, not allowing her to retaliate his gesture.

“See? You’re warm now.”

She would be lying if she denied the sudden relief she felt when the warm velvet made contact with her bare skin, easing her goosebumbs.

As they walk back, the sun begins to set. Hinata looks to the vault of heavens and smiles. Sure, it was cold today...but somehow, even on the coolest of days, the warmest colors vividly paint the sky.

It makes her think back to a certain someone.

She deeply exhales, scolding herself for even thinking of him. Who was she kidding? Probably herself-she didn't know anymore. Moving on was the goal, and it feels like a race to her. She’s running as fast as she can, and everytime she gets there, _right_ there, it seems that the finish line grows legs and runs further away from her.

How is she supposed to move on if there were constant reminders of him; his aura is in the sky above her. Water streams as blue as his cerulean ones. Seeing random ass frogs even reminded her of him. It was frustrating, in a good way.

Shino must’ve noticed her dazed look, asking her if she was okay.

If she was being honest here, she would tell him no. But she doesn't want her teammates to worry, so she gives a simple “I’m good,” and they carry on.

“Are you sure?” Kiba prods her for a real answer. “You been lookin’ kinda lost these days, not gonna lie.”

_Hinata Hyuga and the art of lying…_

Her sister's words echo in her mind. In the end, Hanabi was right. She lies to herself and to the people around her. _For the sake of others_ , she tells herself. It's for the best, anyway.

“I promise you guys,” she turns and smiles at her teammates, “I’m good.” Hopefully they buy it, they were always good at reading her emotions, they’ve known each other for years afterall.

“Oh...um okay. Wanna get some cinnamon buns? I don't know, maybe to like, you know... cheer you up?”

“I already have them” she sighs dreamily, thinking about her time she spent with Naruto in his apartment.

“...yeah, okay.” Kiba turns to Shino. “She's officially lost it”

“Indeed” came the nonchalant reply.

Hinata playfully hits Kiba in the arm, rolling her eyes with a smile on her face. Her boys were always looking out for her, and she will forever remain grateful.

She goes back to watching the sunset, its natural colors reminding her of him. It was vibrant, warm, and welcoming, everything that was Naruto. Also because it was mostly orange, if that wasn’t the most obvious part.

As she walks alongside of team eight, she gazes at the sun, not caring if it blinded her. She takes a deep breath, exhaling a breath of freedom, releasing confinement.

The sun, being a star itself, would someday die out. Someday, it will lose its eternal flame. In a billion more years to come, the sun itself will become a red giant, sputtering out its last breath before death consumes it.

The sun always reminded her of Naruto.

But she doesn't want to think that this will be Naruto's fate, because death is not the end for him. To her, he is forever and timeless and infinite.

With that thought, she cannot compare him to the sun. Not anymore. She could only compare him to himself, for he is something entirely different. He was something beyond the sun, something beyond the stars. And it was vexing, really. She couldn’t figure him out for the life of her because he was just...so...unpredictable...so... _Naruto_. It was scary and at the same time it was beautiful. He will forever keep her wondering. He is the embodiment wonder, and that was the beauty of all of it.

Indeed, a beautiful boy he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets add a lil spice next time...or not.


End file.
